Blood Stained Passion
by Millennium-Memories
Summary: In order to keep the peace between humans and the demons called vampires, and treaty was this treaty it states that a few selected humans who are in their teenage years, are selected to attend White Rose Academy. The academy was created for the soul purpose of letting vampires of young age claim a selected human as theirs. But things are about to get an unexpected stir.YAOI, MOBIUM
1. Prolog

**A/N:: **Hi there! Millennium herewith a new Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction! Hope You enjoy!

**Yami, Yugi, &Atem: **Millennium does not own Yugioh. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**"Blood Stained Passion"**

**_The Prolog_**

Darkness, incased the world; letting hell freeze over long before the modern times. Demons, beings of the chaos; made their first appearance to the humans just before the dark ages, despite being alive even before time itself begun. They kept their selves hidden from the world, till curiosity snatched them. At first humans treated the beings of the dark with kindness but, their kindness was soon at lost as these demons began to feed on the very lives of the mortals. The demons or beast of the night consumed the blood of the weaker race, as their source of food; it was _their _way of survival and life in this new world. It terrified the humans, causing the once peaceful race to collapse into chaos. It was soon clear that these new creatures were a dangerous threat, and also the humans' new natural predators. These beast who fed on the blood and life force of humans quickly dominated the mortal race, forcing them into submission; but commonly known as the _Dark ages_.

The Dark ages were a period in time where hope seemed to be lost for humanity; along with languages, art, ideas, religions, and the humans' freedom. Human kind was forced into slavery, aiding and abiding the dominate race with anything they needed; be it either as servants, sex toys, pets, accessories, or the most commonly use, a food source. Almost half of the population of the humans on the planet was killed during these critical times. Though most of them weren't killed because of harsh treatment; in fact these mysterious beings were rather possessive of their slaves, and treated them with care. Even though they were taken well care of; some humans hated the fact they were treated no more than as food or a piece of property. They of course began to rebel against the race from hell. Little did they know, their actions would cause all hell to break loose.

The rebelling humans grouped up together, and formed an association; some know it as the Hunters' Association. Yes, these rebelling humans called themselves hunters, because they hunted down the other species trying to exterminate them like one might with bugs. They gathered data on these beings and planned several battles and assentation attempts; some being victories others being utter defeat. Though the humans weren't the only ones coming together as one; the dominate demons began making their own group, one which every being of their kind fell into. They were known as none other than the _Vampires_.

The vampires formed their group based on monarchy, where the hunters were a democratic group. The demonic race was led by the pureblood family; The _Sennen_(s). The Sennen family was and still is the only pureblood vampires in the world, and only those of the purest blood in the vampire family are allowed to take the throne of the vampires and become The Pharaoh. The royal family are of course the strongest vampires, though some being of mix blood; they are considered as _'Nobles'_ rather than royalty such as the purebloods were. These noble vampires were aristocrats; vampires traces of blood lines leading to the pureblood family, and because of this the _six_ noble families heads make up the Royal court of the Pharaoh. The court of course helps maintain the vampire race with the Pharaoh; they help create laws, address problems among the vampire society, and carry out punishments of those who have committed crimes. But they also served a different purpose during the dark ages. Their job was to protect the Pharaoh and the entire vampire race with use of the Millennium Items.

The war between the vampires and humans was a deadly one. The hunters decreased the numbers of vampires greatly, as the vampires destroyed all of those that refused to obey them. It was a never ending chain of events. First the hunters would attack, then the vampires, and finally innocent life was caught in the cross fire almost every time. Both sides suffered great losses and were severely worn out from the constant back and forth brawl. The hunters had had it with the bloodsuckers and devised a devious plan to put an end to this long war that they had been fight for the last century. _The hunters were going to murder the pharaoh of the vampires_.

On the night of which the cruel plan was to be carried out, the Hunter's Association sent out their best vampire hunting squads. Among those was the infamous Mutou family, a human family that practically raised their young from birth to kill vampires. And it was a member of the Mutou family who carried out that sinful deed of murdering the vampires' leader. It was a very sad day in the history of vampires, the death of their first leader who was still consider incredibly young was forever marked on that dark stormy night, along with the death of their hopes of winning the war. The whole race of vampires mourned the loss of their beloved king, and took all of the will power of the former pharaoh's brother to step up to the throne, and seize control. But it had to be done, because his people were out of control as their instincts told them to murder all humans; as revenge for the death of their beloved late king. The second Pharaoh of the vampires saw the reaction of his people mourning, and watched as their bloodlust slowly drove each and every one of the lower class vampires insane. The young king knew if he didn't act now that more blood of his race would be shed; the only way to end this was to admit defeat and retreat from the realm where the humans dwelled.

The humans rejoiced at the victory, while the vampire race was blanketed by the feeling of defeat. Some of the underlings wanted to over throw the pureblood king, because he admitted defeat. It was a huge slap in the face to all of the demonic race's pride and ego. Yet, the young king easily overcame the restless underlings. He made promises that they would return ten times stronger in the future after the recovered from their losses. So with a majorly damage pride the vampire race erased all evidence of their existence from the face of the planet, and returned to the hell hole they had once came from.

The human soon forgot about the dark ages, war, and the vampires all together, only leaving little legends and tall tales about them for other to enjoy the thrill of fright. Slowly a few centuries passed and finally after wait for so long, the vampires appeared in the realm of the humans, quickly taking control of the world and establishing a treaty between the two races so that history wouldn't repeat itself. The Treaty was just simple known as the 'Enlighten treaty.' Although, there really wasn't anything enlightening about the contract. It was just a mutual agreement between the two races, that the humans where to give at least one person from each household in the human species to the vampires, as payment for their lives. Of course the vampires' king knew the humans would try to cheat the deal, so he made sure that only a few selected humans were brought to the vampires to be 'claimed'. This was known as the "Blood bond"; the bond in which a vampire and human made where the vampire claimed said human as theirs. The Blood Bond was just a simpler way of forcing a few selected humans into a dumb down version of slavery.

These selected humans were not chosen by random, as most would think. They were in fact chosen by the royal court and pharaoh of the vampires themselves. They were of course chosen by their youth, beauty, and of course quality of their blood. Only the finest of humans with the sweetest blood was chosen to be claimed by the vampires; most of these humans ranged from the ages of fifteen to nineteen. That way the human was still considered children and were at the same time developed fully in their sex. (aka: has been through puberty.) These selected human teens came from all over the world just to gather at one boarding school, where they were to be claimed by their masters, and get an advance education. This boarding school was known as White Rose Academy, and also the hell hole for those who were selected humans….

* * *

Kind of crapy begining, but I promise it'll get better.

This is a puzzelshiping story~

There maybe other parrings but, i'm not sure as of yet.

Please read and review!


	2. A Dangerous Encounter

**A/N::** Here's chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

**Yami: **Finally, about time you uploaded this.

**Yugi: **Y-Yami be nice!

**Seto Kaiba:** Millennium Memories does not own Yugioh. Now where's my damn god card?

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**A Dangerous Encounter**

Vampires, demons that live, and feed off of the blood of humans. Supernatural creatures that are only active at night, and turn to ash if exposed to the sun's rays directly. Beings of the dark, who have super strength and speed; that surpass any human's on steroids. Truly terrifying, beautiful, and stunning creatures; who's body, voice, and even smell lures humans in. A perk that comes in handy when the blood sucking demons are searching for their next meal. These so called vampires along with handpicked humans from the Royal court are what make up the student body of White Roes Academy; the academy that was found just so the vampires could claim one of the specially selected humans, as theirs. It was truly terrifying to any sane human being, just the thought of becoming one of those _beasts_' refillable juice box. And for one little petite looking boy by the name of Yugi Mutou; every day was a constant reminder that one day he'll be some monster's slave.

The poor human male was of sixteen years of age, and he looked like a short twelve year old boy with girly looks. His body wasn't built like most males his age; he had no large biceps, rock hard abs, or long legs. The boy had practically no strength to even stand up in a fight; though it's not like he was going to even be in one, the small cute boy was anti-violence. His hair was five large black spikes who's edges were a magenta color, and he had cute little blond bangs the framed his face as well as one that hung in the middle of his forehead. To top off his childish complexion, Yugi had two stunning amethyst colored orbs for eyes, which seemed to stand out against his fair light toned skin. The young boy was just screaming for attention when he didn't even want it. Of course the only attention he ever seemed to capture was that of the group of oversized gorillas which was led by the vampire Ushio. To add to Yugi's torture, classes were actually held during the night time, which meant more places for Ushio and his thugs to hide and beat on Yugi till they had their fill.

Speaking of classes, the petite boy was actually already seated at his desk in his classroom; he was one of the first to arrive to his homeroom. Something Yugi made a habit of to escape the dangerous clutches of Ushio and his gang. Better to be early and in one piece than, to be in the infirmary being stitched together, because he couldn't avoid a bully.

The boy shift uncomfortably in his chair as more students started piling into the class room carefree; he hated being the only unclaimed human in his classroom. Yes, a vampire had yet to make the petite boy their little long lasting snack. Heck, Yugi was the ONLY human in his grade that wasn't claimed. So of course the little male would be on high alert everywhere he went. Some creepy blood sucker could jump him any second of the day!

An arm suddenly flung itself around the petite's boy shoulders, causing him to jump at the touch and let out a small squeal.

"Woah! Take it easy pal. It's only me, Yug'." A familiar voice spoke, Yugi recognized it immediately. It was his best friend Joey.

"Ah, sorry Joey. I've been stressed out lately." Yugi said apologetically, as he smiled sheepishly at his golden haired and eyed friend.

"How come, Yug'?" Before Yugi could answer Joey's question a cold deep tone that sent chills down the tri-colored haired teen's back.

"Isn't it obvious Mutt? Your friend here has yet to be claimed, making him the only un-claimed human in our grade."

The speaker was none other than the one and only Seto Kaiba, the man next in line for the Kaiba family's seat in the Royal court of the vampires, and the proud CEO of Kaiba Corp. Yugi laughed lightly as Joey growled at Seto for calling him a mutt, as the tall dark chestnut haired male vampire slid and arm around the golden haired boy's waist. Yugi still couldn't believe that his friend Joey Wheeler was claimed by the Seto Kaiba, but he was none the less happy for his friend. At least Joey and Kaiba liked and even loved each other. A shiver ran through Yugi, how Joey manage to fall in love with a vampire baffled Yugi completely. Seeing how his best friend was the number one vampire hater in the school until Seto claimed the barking blond.

"So Yug' do you wanna come an' hang out with Ryou and me after classes are done?" Joey asked his little friend, ignoring the cold stare that Kaiba was giving him.

With bright innocent smile Yugi nodded his head. "Sure I'd love to Joey!"

Yugi was careful not to let the fear that crept into his body; show any signs onto his always forced his self to smile around Joy and Ryou, refusing to let them know he was terrified of their 'lovers'. Although he tried to hide it from the vampires, Yugi knew that they knew he was scared to death of them. And from experience with Ushio, he also knew vampires could practically smell the fear the radiated off of their pray. The thought sent a shiver up the little one's back.

"Awe right!" Joey cheered with victory and fist bumped the air above him.

"Now all we gotta do is convince the 'royal pain' and the whole group will be set to hang out at the café once classes are done with!" The golden blond haired male spoke a little cocky, as his 'lover' snickered, for some unknown reason.

"This _'Royal pain'_ you wouldn't be referring to me now would you?"

Yugi froze with terror as he recognized that deep baritone voice, while Joey started sweating bullets and turned to face the owner of the silky baritone voice. The owner of the appealing voice was a stunning older look alike version of Yugi. Despite looking like the young sixteen year old, there were many differences between the two boys. The owner of the deep voice had crimson tipped spikes instead of Yugi's magenta. He was also a foot taller than his short look alike, and his slightly tanned skin brought out his sharp facial features, and made it noticeable that the male had a well built and fit body. But most noticeable feature of the older male's body was his stunning dark crimson eyes.

Though the biggest difference between the two; was their races. Yami was a vampire while Yugi a human; but the handsome male wasn't just your average vampire here at WRA, he was one of the royal and powerful pureblood vampires. Yami was a Sennen, and the prince of the Vampires.

"N-No of course not Yami, why would you be a royal pain?" Joey laughed nervously, as he responded to the slightly shorter male's comment, nervously.

Seto snorted and released his claimed human, before he moved over to the other vampire's side, who was also his cousin. Some short time later the two became developed into a quiet conversation so wondering ears couldn't hear what the two royals where whispering about.

Yugi could feel his eyes wonder back and forth from his best friend to the vampire prince. Every time Yugi glanced towards the chatting vampires, his amethyst eyes caught the pureblood shooting him a look of what Yugi thought was a cross between annoyance and hunger. It made Yugi want to sprit out of the room and to his dorm. Those demonic eyes mad his stomach do flips and pumped adrenaline into his veins. The petite little boy could have sworn he felt the vampire's stare on him, and each passing second he could feel them burning into his back.

After another long five minutes pass the bell signaling the beginning of class rang throughout the building, and sent a feeling of relief through Yugi, as he felt the gaze of the vampire fall from his back. The short spiky haired boy sighed to himself and slowly relaxed into his chair as the his first teacher began his boring lecture, which Yugi let his mind gladly get distracted by.

* * *

***~*~*~*~ TIME SKIP ~*~*~*~***

Yugi impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited for the last bell of the school day to ring; releasing him and his friends from their prison. His amethyst irises flashed to the clock on the white wall above the old chalk board.

It read 12: 59 am.

_'Only a few more seconds left, then you can get out of this dumb school uniform and met up with Joey and Ryou at the café and have a nice refreshing milkshake.'_ The pale boy fidgeted impatient in his seat; he wanted the stupid bell to ring already.

As if the invention of the modern world could read his mind; the bell rang just as Yugi started to lose his patience. With a sigh of relief, Yugi crammed his school books into his book-bag, before placing the brown bag on his back, in the same fashion an elementary school student might carry it. Once the tri-colored haired boy had his things gathered, he all but ran out of the classroom. The short teenager did not wanting to waste a second to return back to the safety of his dorm room. With a few fast strides, the human found himself outside in the warm dark night. Yugi took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled slowly relaxing his tense muscles and joints, before he started a normal pace towards his dorm.

It wasn't long after Yugi started his journey towards his dorm that he got a weird feel, like someone was following him, well more like stalking him. The short teen turned his head slightly to the left, so he could peer out of the corner of his eye to see behind him as he walked. Perhaps the male should have kept his amethyst eyes forward, because in the next moment he collided with something cold and hard; knocking poor Yugi down onto the ground, with his little rump cushioning his fall.

The young male sucked in a painful sharp breath, as he started to push himself; but when Yugi was back on his feet, he felt something shove hard against his right shoulder forcing him to stumble fall back down onto the concrete ground. His head collided with the cement below him with a loud crack making the little human cry out in pain and see little white stars. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, as they already started to could his vision. He was about to get up again, when a hand with sharp claw like nails picked up the weak human by the front of his shirt, holding his to the eye level of his attacker.

A dark erupted from the vampire's throat as Yugi struggled against its grip. The villainous laugh only made the petite victim kick his legs even more has he tried to free himself from the monster's death grip. Yugi knew exactly who his attacker was just by his actions and that sinister laugh. It was Ushio.

"Well well, looks like caught me a little midnight snack." The giant human gorilla vampire greeted Yugi, as he pressed the teen against a wall of a nearby building. Yugi's dainty hands where pinned by the wrist above his head, to keep him from wiggling out of the giant vampire's grip. The action caused the little sixteen year old to look even more like a submissive being than he already. The frail human glared at his attacker his deep violet eyes had tears pooling in their corners.

"What do you want Ushio? Haven't you already had you fill of beating me for the weak, or are you here just try and scare me? C-Cause it won't work!" Yugi snapped at the large vampire holding him to the wall by just his wrist alone.

The small human's body shook with fear as the vampire tightened his grip on Yugi's wrist, causing the little one to cry out in pain. Instead of speaking the vampire just chuckled at Yugi as he continued to torment the spiky haired child. The vampire kneed Yugi in the stomach hard with his vampire strength, causing the weaker being to vomit all the contents of his stomach all over himself, Ushio's knee and the sidewalk below him.

Ushio growled at the pathetic human before him. "You little bastard." The vampire spat in Yugi's face. "You and your damn human reflexes ruined my uniform pants. Now you're going to pay the price for it!"

The massive vampire pulled back his firm lips, revealing the most dangerous weapon he had on him. His _fangs_. Ushio with his free hand struck Yugi across his face, causing him to cry out in pain as three large gashes stretched across his face from ear to ear. Bright red liquid poured from the human's wounds releasing the wonderful scent of his blood into the open air; allowing it to fill his attacker's sensitive nose.

The vampire growled with annoyance at the smell. "What trash, your blood reeks. Ha! You're not even worth even tasting, and _'they'_ said your blood is the highest quality at this damned hell hole. What idiots the royal court is made of!"

Yugi could see Ushio was lying to himself, the way his dark eyes began to glow red with bloodlust, the drool that started to escape his mouth, and the way his fangs extended in his mouth. Yugi whimpered and let his tear finally fall from his eyes, mixing into the gashes as they streaked down his checks, causing the wounds to burn even more with pain.

A smirk appeared on the face of who would soon be Yugi's murderer. He brought up on of his blood soaked claws to his mouth and gave it a long lick, tasting the young Mutou's blood. Ushio's eyes began to glow an unnatural red; it was apparent that the massive male had been consumed by his own blood lust and desire of Yugi's blood. Yugi's blood and his scent over all were like the perfect drug for the vampires. Although the boy was unaware of it; the scent of his blood could even drive to most tamed vampire insane. It had that sweet of a smell, and its taste would most likely leave the vampire attacking him craving for more. Which is what exactly happened to Ushio; even if it was the slightest taste of the little one's blood, he craved all of it.

The insane vampire squeezed on Yugi's wrist till there was a loud defiant snap. The human was sucked in a short breath before screamed bloody murdered, pain engulfed his entire hand and wrist of his left arm. Tears soaked his face; his innocent child like eyes became puffy and red from all of his crying; and Yugi's voice became hoarse as he continued to bellow and scream out for help.

Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth, forcing his jaw to clamp shut. More tear soaked Yugi's cheeks as pain shot through his tongue; the poor boy had bit his tongue open when Ushio had forced his mouth shut. Blood weld up his mouth, which caused his moans of pains to turn into gurgles.

The bloodlust monster hand tightened over Yugi's mouth as blood started seeping out of it. Ushio moved the little teen's head up at an angle, leaving his pale tender neck exposed. The vampire chuckled as he leaned down and gave the boy's neck a lick; tasting him.

Yugi's eyes squeezed shut out of fear, and the boy began to say a prayer in his head. This was it. The tri colored spiky haired teen was positive that he was going to die any second now. He could feel Ushio's rough tongue on his tender neck, and then it was replaced by his cold breath. A loud hissing noise exploded into Yugi's ears, as the crazed vampire prepared to strike Yugi's neck. Yugi let out a muffle scream/ gurgle as he knew this was his end. He squeezed his eyes even tighter, awaiting the pain from the vampire's fangs as it tore out his neck. Pain that would never come.

Instead of the much anticipated death Yugi was awaiting, found that he was instead being ripped away from Ushio's clutches rather abruptly; and Yugi was cradled against someone's chest, as said person's arms formed a light death grip around his body. A low deep baritone growl rumbled through the body Yugi was pressed against, and soon after Yugi found himself being laid gentle down on the ground as something was thrown on top of him, covering his head. Yugi opened his fearful amethyst colored eyes, and realized that thing tossed at him was none other than a dark navy blue uniform jacket. At first Yugi's eyes refused to leave the ground; scared of what he might see. But he soon allowed them to move after hearing two different types of snarls.

"Stay here, and do not move." Yugi recognized the voice that barked the command in a livid tone. The petrified boy lifted his gaze to land on the one and only pissed off Yami Sennen.

Yugi was shocked at the appearance of the male. His limbs were shaking with what Yugi guessed was anger, as he shielded him from the blood crazed vampire. Yugi forgot about all of his aches and pains as his mind processed the scene in front of him.

"Ushio! You have committed one of the utter most disrespectful crimes among us vampires attacking an innocent human, and then letting yourself fall to your own blood lust." Yami's low seductive voice had a hint of a demonic tone.

Out of the one year Yugi has been here at WRA, he had never seen the vampire prince so furious. A low loud growl erupted from Ushio as her crouched down into a fighting position, while Yami remained where he was as he glared at the insane vampire.

"You have lost all of your sanity, and common sense; it seems. Challenging a pureblood, you must be utterly stupid or fairly brave." The pureblood mumbled towards Ushio who began to launch himself at the sane vampire. Yami launched himself into the air as well, colliding with the insane Ushio and tackling him to the ground. The two snarled and hissed at each other, as they clawed and bite at each other's throat. Finally the insane Ushio managed to throw the prince off of his body, but Yami recover flawless skidding across the ground and landing in a crouch.

Yami bared his fangs towards the mindless vampire, which was Ushio. The sight of his sparkling white enlarged fangs made Yugi gasp. His canines had to be at least twice the size of Ushio's. Yugi's purple irises never left Yami as he easily caught hold of Ushio's neck with his mouth; he watched horrified as the pureblood vampire dug his claws painfully into the other vampire's arms. With a quick jerk of Yami's neck, the pureblood vampire ripped the insane vampire's neck. The crunching sound of tearing flesh, along with huge amount of blood that gushed from his neck and not to mention how it splattered all over Yami's uniform.

Yami spat out the chunk of flesh he torn from the vampires throat; and his face twisted into utter disgust. Ushio's blood tasted spoiled and dirtied, it made the dominate vampire's stomach turn. Even after his throat had been torn out, Ushio's body refused to die. With a loud growl, Yami released his death grip on the massive vampire.

Yugi's amethyst colored pupils widened as Ushio's head suddenly went flying across the area, smashing into a nearby tree while his body twitched in front of Yami before finally falling limp to the ground. Fearful tears started falling from the young humans petrified eyes, as the salty liquid seeped into Yugi's opened wounds on his face causing him to scream out in pain; which also made the boy spit up all the blood that had been pooling in his mouth.

The Human never noticed Yami approaching him as he finally started to lose it, again. It was only when the vampire had grabbed his left hand to pull him to his feet, when Yugi remember that Ushio had broken it. Yugi screamed loudly as the vampire tugged gently on his injured wrist. It wasn't till the boy was on his feet when the older tri-colored haired male noticed the fracture.

"Damn it." Yugi heard the vampire curse as he gently cradled Yugi's injured limb, and forced Yugi back against the wall where he had earlier been pinned to. The petite boy widened eyes, never left the vampire's body as the older male bean to lean towards quickly closing the gap in between them.

Yugi's body was vibrating with fear as the vampire kept leaning in; now their mouths were only centimeters apart. Finally Yami quickly pressed his firm lips against Yugi's soft trembling ones. The human boy panicked as the vampire kissed him. His shocked amethyst eye kept their fearful gaze lock on the man in front of them, even as the pureblood forced his tongue into the small boy's moist mouth.

Yami could taste Yugi's sweet blood on his tongue as he forced a passionate kiss on Yugi without a single word. He didn't waste time as he began to explore the boy's mouth. Although the kiss seemed to be a bit random, it really wasn't. The kiss was actually to heal any cuts or gashes that may have been in the boy's mouth. A vampire's saliva has special healing abilities, it's how they close up the wounds they create on their prey, so it won't cause the human any extra pain of suffering.

Finally Yami's tongue started to glide over Yugi's as he continued to raid the traumatized teen's mouth. He was quick to find the cut on Yugi's small tongue and using his Saliva, the vampire quickly healed it and finally pulled away.

When Yami finally ended the sudden passionate kiss, Yugi stood perfectly still has he panted for air. His voice was lost in his throat, as Yugi tried to respond. After he finally caught his breath, Yugi felt something wet and slimy gliding across his cheek. The human quickly realized it was the vampire's invading tongue. The human tensed up and his face turned a bright shade of pink.

"W-W-WHAT A-ARE Y-YOU DOING?!" The unclaimed human yelled at the vampire clearly oblivious to what he was doing, as his cheeks deepened to a pale red.

Yami chuckled lightly as he pulled away from his finished work, revealing his eyes that were now two shades lighter with a faint glow. He held a devilish smirk on his face, revealing only a single white fang as he did so. He pressed one of his slim fingers against the human's thin rosy lips. His playful smirk had left his lips and the pureblood vampire let as sigh pass through his lips.

" I saved your life, and you thank me by yelling?" The vampire asked his baritone voice, as he pulled back his slim finger from the human's soft lips.

"Well I wouldn't h-have y-yelled, if you h-hadn't assaulted me with t-that tongue of yours!" Yugi's innocent voice stumbled angrily over the words as his bright amethyst orbs shone with furry and fear; tempting the vampire.

The elder male closed his dark crimson eyes and waved his pointer finger on his right hand disappointingly at Yugi. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yugi you're going to have to be punished now. I can reassure you though that '_that';_ was the farthest thing from an assault." Yami had a small smirk on his face, he always loved to tease his victims; but after he bit Yugi he wouldn't need to feed on any poor unfortunate stranger. He would just have to make sure not to suck the young boy's blood supply dry. The vampire curled a finger under Yugi's chin and rested a thumb on the small indent just under his bottom lip.

Panic quickly took over Yugi's senses. His fear clear on his face , as the male that towered over him pulled his chin up at a diagonal; giving the vampire full access to the right side of the pale human's neck. Teasingly, the vampire leaned in and let his mouth breath in Yugi's sweet mouthwatering scent and blew a teasing puff of air against the boy's pulse point on his thin neck. The vampire's move awarded him a whine, as fresh tears streamed down the human's redden face.

Yami's deep dark crimson eyes took in Yugi's expression; something twisted painfully against his chest at the sight of the terrified innocent young male. Closing the gap between him and Yugi, the slightly tan vampire ran is tongue from the base of Yugi's neck to pulse points; his licking caused a hand full of hiccups and sobs to spring forth from the young boy he now pinned against the brick wall of the building that hovered above them.

Yugi's eyesight was blurred due to the tears that were produced from them. He could feel the vampire's lips, breath, and tongue on his overly sensitive neck. His beautiful purple irises flickered towards the vampire, getting on lass glimpse of the handsome man that would soon kill him. Then something sprang forth from the royal's back, blocking his sight of the world making it seem bitch black. The petite sixteen year old felt Yami place a firm strong hand on his left shoulder, the hand on his chin sliding the back of his head and grabbed a painful fist full of his multi colored hair, and something strong slither around his thin waist and pulled him closer to the vampire.

Realizing that his death loomed just around the corner, Yugi started crying out louder. His pathetic sobs were so loud he almost didn't hear the quiet apology that was whispered in his ear, before the low hungry hiss of the vampire.

Intense pain ripped through the helpless human's neck and spread across every inch of his body; as the vampire sunk his razor sharp fangs into the boy's neck with a crunching noise. The warm liquid quickly rushed from the artery in the younger male's neck into the vampire's awaiting dry mouth. A low mixture of a groan/growl rumbled deep from within the vampire's chest, as the sweet concoction that fueled the life of the body he was clenching; filled his mouth.

Once he had a mouth full of the addicting liquid, Yami quickly swallowed; letting it warm his cold body. The male quickly began sucking on that neck that produced the sweet red nectar that was blood, filling his mouth to the brim, causing some of it to spill out of the corner of his grip on the human's neck letting it stream down the human's neck and the vampire's chin. Yami continued to suck the heavenly blood from his look alike, until he had downed a little more than ten mouthfuls of blood. Reluctantly Yami pulled back from Yugi's neck, licking up the extra blood that had spilled from his feeding, before he lapped his tongue over the wound his fangs made; healing the wound as well letting him have one last taste of his new addiction. Straightening his posture, Yami looked at the newly claimed human, which was his only. He purred at the thought, of him only be allowed to taste and have such intoxicating blood!

Something pressed between his shoulder blades as the royal vampire leaned back to full examine the now unconscious Yugi. He felt his face fall into a small pour of disappointment. He didn't remember revealing his wing to Yugi; let alone wrapping his disobedient tail around the petite boy's skinny waist. With a low hiss, Yami uncoiled his solid black tail from the frail human's hips, which he quickly replaced with an arm as he scooped up the weak teen. He let his excited and fulfilled crimson eyes roam over the boy's body checking for any new wounds; that's when a small bulge in the boy's pants caught the pureblood's attention.

The tri-colored spiky haired vampire smirked devilishly.

Looks like his new play thing was a bit of a masochist. _'Oh this is going to be fun.'_

* * *

And that's the first chapter! Please Read and Review!

I know that there will be a few questions, and they will be answered in the next two chapters. I assure you!

I have really good felling about this plot, so please give me your feed back! I'd love to hear your opinions!

See you guys soon in chapter two!


	3. Dealing with The Royal Pain

**A/N::** Ah! This chapter took longer to post then I expected!

Sorry, sorry; this will hopefully not happen again! I had little bit of family ruckus over the weekend.

And thank you all for the seven reviews on my first chapter!

**Yami::** -sighs- Just get on with it. So I can get past this stage in my life.

**Yugi:: **Y-Yami be more considerate! Anyways, on behalf of Millennium Memories;

I would like to Thank you all for the wonderful views and reviews!

**MM:: **They made me so happy! So without any more distractions here's chapter two! Take it away Ryou!

**Ryou: ** Millennium Memories does not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters used in her fanfiction. Have a wonderful day!

{{ Warning: : There is strong language in this chapter, along with …. A very out of character Yami.}}

* * *

**Chapter Two : **

**Dealing with 'The Royal Pain.'**

_'Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Be- CLICK!' _

A small pale hand silenced the annoying beeping of the alarm clock that was going off. After a long moment of silence; a small exhausted groan filled the quiet room, as the dim rays of the sun faded just below the horizon. Yugi pushed his tired body up off of his comfy bed, forcing himself to sit with his legs crossed with the blankets covering his shoulders. As the boy sat tiredly on his bed, he let his mind wander back to the events that occurred yesterday.

He could have sworn all of it could have been a dream, if it wasn't for the fact that his body ached, there was a sharp dull pain in his neck and head, a black brace covering his left wrist, and he still wore his bloody and tattered uniform from yesterday. The messy human just wanted to hide in his dorm room all night and not show his face but, sadly he still had his classes to attend to. Yugi felt himself let out a wine and tears fall from his child like amethyst eyes. _'How? How, could I let myself become a new juice box for a vampire? For once I'm grateful for that stupid shot! If not for that, I would be one of the living dead!' _

At White Rose Academy every human, student and staff, was required to receive a special booster shot. This booster shot was known as the 'T41-V7' or commonly known as the 'Blood Booster.' It was a special shot only given to those selected student and staff of the human race at the academy. It injected a medical concoction that prevented the venom of a vampire from turning said human. Not only did it protect the humans from being 're-born' or 're-awaking' as some of the vampires called it; it also granted the mortal with a stronger immune system, and the ability to replenish their blood faster. Of course there was _some_ side effects such as; some humans could have an increase in hormones during feedings, becoming addicted to the feeling of being 'feed' off of, becoming slightly bipolar, developing MPD, having sever migraines after feedings, and the most common one the flesh of the humans becoming more sensitive and softer.

Yugi didn't mind the sided effects, but what made the shot so infamous to the human population at the school, was the procedure to receive it. Just the thought of the long painful needle being injected straight into the bone marrow of his hip; caused the lightly male to let out even more fearful tears and cringe. It also was a painful reminder what to expect in the new future of two months, and with that Yugi desperately left his bed and headed to his bathroom trying to escape the painful thoughts.

Once entering the bathroom that was only used by him thankfully, he reluctantly stripped out of his messy uniform, grabbed a towel from the closet for when he exited, and started the water. The pale human let the streaming liquid run for a minute or two, before throwing the towel he held onto the counter top of the sink; and enter the warm and much needed shower.

Almost upon contact of the beds of warm water, Yugi's tense muscles relaxed and his rosy pale lips gave way a small sigh of bliss. He left the water run over his petite body, washing way the traces of dried blood and dirt. After feeling slightly refreshed, the boy stepped directly under the shower head, letting the warm beads of water soak his multi-colored spikes. Unlike most of those at his school thought, Yugi's spikey hair was natural; and when the water soaked it, the spikes only gave way slightly.

Reaching over to one of the built in shelves in the shower's wall, Yugi grabbed hiss half full bottle of shampoo. With ease the small bog of only sixteen years flicked the cap open and squeezed the thick peach scented soapy substance into his child like hand. From there, the petite male place the bottle back on the shelf, before kneading the shampoo through his soft black and magenta spikes and cute face framing golden blond bangs. When successfully covered every inch of his hair with light orange soap bubbles, Yugi quickly rinsed it from his hair; only leaving behind the sweet appealing scent of peaches and then feeling of freshness.

Reluctantly, Yugi shut off the warm bliss that left his bathroom feeling like a steamy sauna, and exited the one place that offered him a quiet sanctuary. Now deprived of his much needed warmth, Yugi quickly grabbed the large soft plush towel he laid out earlier, and wrapped the beloved piece of cloth around his torso, trapping the heat and at the same time covering his small defined chest down to his small knees. From there the small boy's feet trailed across the small room and into his dorm; already on his mission for hunting down his spear school uniform. He quickly found the much needed set of clothes in the second drawer of his large chest, and once in hand he practically ran back to the warm bathroom to dress.

After placing the fresh clothes on his clean warm body, Yugi started to tame his wild spikes; forming them into the five starfish shaped points and two little ones at the base of his hair line. Once his hair was neat and not a single strain of black, blond, or magenta out of place; Yugi started to brush his teeth, till he looked into the mirror and noticed the little two dark red holes just below the left side of his jaw line. The boy almost had a panic attack right there in his bathroom. Those two little puncture wounds that were already healing, caused him to relive the terrifying nightmare he experienced, in his mind.

His hands caught the edge of the sink, and his left hand tingled with pain under its black brace; but the petite boy ignored it, he was too busy dealing with the traumatizing memory to even care. His normally bright cheery amethyst orbs, had gone to a fearful gaze that was glued to the bite mark on his neck.

_'What am I going tell Joey and Ryou, when they see this?!' _Shaking, Yugi lifted his good hand to his neck letting his pale finger tips barely run over the sensitive area. When barely wound, pain shot through his neck causing him to jerk his hand away from his neck and wincing lightly. That's when Yugi's scared irises spotted the item that would save him from his demise.

It was his black buckle neck collar he often wears.

Yugi's eyes brighten with victory, as he picked up the accessory and with ease, clamped it around his thin neck; covering his bite marks perfectly. Yugi smiled at his self in his mirror, there was no way anyone would ever know Yugi had been claimed by a vampire, let alone the one and only Yami Sennen.

Now in a completely better mood, the small petite human left his bathroom after putting away his dirty clothes, of course. He then journeyed to the door that led out of his dorm room and out into the second floor of the male human dormitory. He stopped only to slip his black and white tennis shoes on over his white socks, and to grab his book bag that hung from his door knob.

After making sure had everything he needed, Yugi unlocked his door and shut off his light; leaving his room in the complete dark, seeing that it was now nearly an hour past sun set. With a twist of his good wrist, the petite human pulled his door opened, only to find himself being towered over by the person that had been the star over his misfortune that was present on his neck.

Yami Sennen was standing in the door way of his dorm, staring down at him with those haunting crimson eyes quietly, as if he had been waiting for Yugi to come out of his room since the sun set.

"Y-Y-Yami! W-What a-are you d-doing here?" Yugi stuttered as the vampire took a step closer towards him, causing Yugi took a step back. His look alike didn't say a single word as he cornered the poor human against his own door to his dorm room. Without a single warning, Yami suddenly wrapped his arms around Yugi's small neck and buried his head into the shorter male's hair. The vampire let out a soft sigh after he inhaled his Claimed's intoxicating scent, it practically made the older male melt.

"Huh?" Yugi stood confused from the sudden embrace that the pure-blooded vampire had pulled him into. For a moment the pale petite human was quiet, waiting for the heir to the vampire throne to let him go; but when the male refused to do so Yugi pushed against Yami's chest. His actions rewarded the human with a low hiss from the vampire clinging to him.

_'He's not going to let go is he?'_ Yugi asked himself silently.

The small human tried to tug free against the slightly tan vampire's awkward embrace.

Yugi heard a deep growl from the elder's throat and the vampire shifted so Yugi's back was against his chest, while his face was still buried in the human's hair and his arm kept their loose yet firm grasp around Yugi's neck.

_'I'll take that as a no.'_

* * *

**_((A/N:: Thus, a miniature time skip! ))_**

Yugi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he walked to class; Yami was still holding him in his highly awkward embrace as he stalked off towards their classroom. The small hairs on the back of the human's neck had risen from his embarrassment, as he kept attracting all the eyes in the hallway while he and the clingy vampire continued their way to class.

This was officially little Yugi's worse day in his entire sixteen years of life. He never was the one, who wanted to be popular, and he never tried; in fact he preferred to lay low under the radar, so he wouldn't attract as many bullies. But, right now; it was hard to keep the stares of humans and vampires off him as '_he_' clung tightly to Yugi's little frame. Yugi could feel his childlike face heat up from his embarrassment. Damn this stupid vampire.

Once outside their classroom's door, Yugi could easily hear the laughter of Joey, Ryou, and Bakura inside. He guessed Yami could as well, seeing how the pure blood let out a quiet and low growl that was muffled by his hair. The vampire then removed his arms from the boy's neck, and wrapped them around his slender waist in an unescapably grasp. Yugi's whole face flustered with a warm pink blush from the action, as his eyes closed and an eyebrow twitched from frustration. He couldn't understand the reason behind why, Yami Sennen was treating him like he's own personal transportable pillow.

Letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, Yugi opened the door to the class room with a little..too much force. He opened his innocent amethyst eyes to plead at his laughing friends who, to his dismay had stopped and stared at him along with several other students in the classroom.

"Please for the love of all that is good in this world. Someone get this lunatic off me!" His sweet childlike voice cracked as tears formed in his eyes.

Silence befell the classroom, all too shocked at the scene in front of their eyes to move or make a sound; until two male boys who Yugi knew well. The loud laughter had first been started by one of his two best friends; Ryou's boyfriend, Bakura. After the wild white haired vampire erupted into a laughing fit, Joey soon followed him, while Seto Kaiba smirked with his eyes shut and Ryou just smiled in a sympathetic way.

"HA-HA- HA-HA! T-To believe that last night's little 'rucus' was caused by The Prince! And to think him, out of all the other vampires in this school, took _that_ boy to be his little play toy." Bakura the older much more muscular built Ryou look alike snickered as his dark eyes gleamed devilishly at Yugi and Yami.

The white haired vampire's human partner wacked him hard in the back of the head, with a light scowl. "Bakura be nice! I'm sure Yami didn't attack Yugi so rudely. Right Yugi?" The pale lanky British male looked at Yugi with worried eyes.

"Yeah Yug, Yami didn't jump Ya or somethin' did he?" His Brooklyn accented best friend asked him being slightly over protective. Which caused Seto to roll his eyes.

"Ah!" Yugi shook his head as a small blush formed on his checks. "N-N-No Joey! Heck no, Y-Yami didn't hurt me besides the uh..bite. He actually saved.." Yugi's soft innocent voice trailed off and he turned his he to the side to hide his blushing face from his friends. "Me." He finished; for once this morning he was grateful for the vampire clinging to him. Yami hand shifted him and Yugi so that his 'body pillow' was hidden from the other four males' gazes.

Seto sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose; causing five different pairs of eyes to flash towards him. "Yugi explain in detail. _Now_." The cold tone of the millionaire demanded the petite boy to tell the details of the events of last night. As the memories flooded into his mind, the sixteen year old's eyes had gain the slightest hint of fear in them, and shuddered. His actions caused the tight grasp around his waist to tighten more, pulling Yugi closer towards the pure blood as a low threating growl echoed through the classroom; just by the soft sound all the vampires in the room stiffened and took a steep away from Yami.

Yugi's eyebrow twitched again. '_Stupid over protective Yami. He such a pain; royal pain. ' _Yugi forced his aggravation from the clingy vampire to the back of his mind as he forced himself to answer Kaiba. "Ushio he… He stopped me when I was on the way to my dorm. He then pulled me aside.. and started to beat me like-" Yami hissed in low tone, interrupting Yugi; which his cousin, Seto, just waved off signaling the young human to continue. With a solemn nod, Yugi continued. " Like he did every other day. B-But I accidentally threw up on his…on his..pants. So, U-Ushio lost his temper then I guess; be-because he started to assault me with an un-human force and acted like he was insane. In all honesty… it's hard to s-speak about the rest but, I-i will tell you that I know he was the one who broke my w-wrist and he struck me across my face with his…. Claws." Yugi trailed off as his right hand clenched his left wrist in the thick black brace he wore; he felt Yami left his head out of his hair just to rest his chin on Yugi's right shoulder.

"Go on." Kaiba's voice sounded annoyed as he barked the command, and Yugi's amethyst eyes looked in his direction to see Joey using the vampire's uniform jacket as a tissue. If the petite human wasn't half scarred to death already, he would have laughed at his friend. Finally with a solemn nod; Yugi started the second part of his story.

"U-Ushio was about to bit my neck when Yami showed up. I don't think I was ever that happy before now to see a vampire approach me but, when he started to challenge Ushio….. I-I kind of wish he didn't. N-Not that he di-did anything wrong! It was just…." Yugi paused to look down at the ground slightly scared from his hazy memory. "I've never seen Yami act as such. He was..he was.."

" A Jackass?" Bakura asked.

"A Bitch?" Joey suggested.

" PMS-ing ?**" The two said together in harmony.

"N-No! Gosh no, Bakura, Joey. He was being heroic, and..s-slightly perverted." The smallest human in the classroom, face was painted with a light pink color. " He fought Ushio off to protect me, and even killed him in the end. It's just what a happened a-after their f-fight when he started to….to .. t-to lick and kissed me-"

"He what?" Ryou choked back the shock in his voice. Yugi's amethyst eyes looked up at his pale white-haired friend, who held onto Bakura's dark blue uniform jacket to keep him up right. The smaller human felt his face get hotter from his embarrassment.

"Y-Ya-Ya-Yami k-k-kissed m-me l-last ni-night, a-and l-licked my face, n-neck, a-and c-collarbone." Yugi stuttered as he replied to Ryou. His small form was shaking against Yami's embrace, as his vampire look-alike rested lightly against him; the young human could have sworn the older male teen was sleeping on him, with the way Yami's quiet purrs sounded like light snoring.

"DIDN'T IT ACCORDERED TO YA, TO YELL YUG'?!" Joey practically screamed at his petite tri-colored spiky haired friend.

Yugi's gaze dropped down to gaze at Yami's hands that held him firmly against the vampire's cold chest. "I-I did but, h-he just laughed and teased me for it! Saying and I quote 'I saved your life, and you thank me by yelling?' then when I tried to defend myself he just tsk at me and waved his finger before saying ' Yugi you're going to have to be punished now' " The young sixteen year old tried to mock the royal vampire's deep voice but, he just caused the other two humans plus Bakura to burst out in laughter; Seto smirked and in the back ground a few of their classmates giggled silently.

Yugi though didn't find it funny, and scowled at his friends. "It's not funny! I-I was b-bitten by a vampire who has flipping wings and A pervy tail that likes to rub my 'no-no's' while he feeds off me! I-I-It's embarrassing, and he did it in s-su-such a p-public place.."

While the others continued their laughter, Seto's eyes narrowed at the statement Yugi last made. He growled slightly capturing Bakura's attention. There was a low hiss from the cousin of the pure blood, which was a whisper of some sort of information to the white haired; considering how he reacted. Bakura's mood darkened, his dark brown eyes now had a hint of deep red in them, as he let out a low mumble which Yugi couldn't decipher.

"Is that true, human? Did you really see the pure blood's true form?" Bakura hissed, and took a small step toward Yugi and the sleeping Yami. Yugi's purple eyes that had the hinting of tears in them, looked up at the his two best friends' …masters. "I-"

**_' Ding dong, ding dong.' _**

The bell for students to take their seats echoed throughout the school, and interrupted Yugi. The annoying sound made Bakura growl with aggregation. "I want an explanation during our lunch break. No if's, and's, or but's." His low voice demanded soft and harsh so only Yugi could hear. The human gasped lightly shocked, but mostly it was from fear. _'A pureblood's true form?' _The petite male let his innocent purple eyes watch the pale taller and muscular Ryou look alike retreat to his British friend.

Yugi felt the strong arms that were around his waist constrict; squeezing all the air from his lungs as, a loud hiss, snarl, and growl came from above him.

"A-Ah!" Yugi gasped with his cute eyes closed tightly, as the arms around him continued to get tighter and tighter around his waist.

"Yami! Let go, now. You're killing him." Seto's voice emerged from the angry sounds Yami was making above him. Yugi heard Yami hiss, and squeezed even tighter on the little human making Yugi gasp for air.

"Yami Sennen! Let the damn human go now!" The noble vampire's angry voice echoed throughout the classroom, causing every student in the room and the teacher that was in the door way to freeze. Yami's deep crimson eyes looked straight into his cousins demanding icy gaze. The vampire shuttered and let out a small whine before releasing Yugi's waist and used the small boy to hide behind from Seto.

The tri-colored hair innocent human was relieved and confused at the same time. Yugi Mutou was relieved that he was now able to breathe easily and out of the vampire's iron grasp. But he was confused because the vampire that once refused to let him go, was now using him as a shield to avoid his cousin's glare.

Somehow as, Yugi was too focused on having a silent conversation with Seto; Yami's arms hugged Yugi's waist lightly again. The small human jumped from the sudden realization that the pure blood vampire had once again captured his small hips again. Seto let out a growl upon seeing this and stalked passed Yugi, lightly bumping his shoulder as he passed. The millionaire quickly grabbed his 'royal pain' and started to drag him to his seat.

Yami's light grip was broken as he whimpered in protest, desperate to still hold on to his little human; the shorter vampire male 'accidently' goosed* his new food source. The response to his little stunt of survival caused a small girly scream to come forth from Yugi, and the little human jerked away from his hand. When Yugi turned around with a scared look in his cute childlike eyes, a deep blush dusting his round soft cheeks, small tears collecting in his long bold eyelashes, and his small hands on his chest; Yami felt the sting of rejection pierce his un-beating, cold dead heart. He instantly let Seto drag him to his seat in the back, as he watched soul-less while Yugi take his in the front.

* * *

**_'Ding dong, ding.'_**

_'Finally.' _ Yugi sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang. Just as he tucked his bag and books into his desk; Yami practically pounced on the small boy, almost groping him.

"Eeep! Y-Yami, please st-stop clinging to…me." Yugi sighed at the end, after noticing the vampire had practically fell asleep right after he started to treat the small human male like his personal body pillow again. Unfortunate to him, the vampire was in such a position where he trapped Yugi in his seat; he was too heavy for the little teen to move on his own. His amethyst eyes watched as everyone left, including his two best friends who stalked off towards reluctantly as they gave Yugi on last glance, before exiting.

Once the classroom was empty, living only Yugi and Yami; a hand was placed on his head pulling at his hair slightly, making the human gasp in pain.

"Alright Yami's new toy, tell us what you saw about the pure blood's true form yesterday. Or I'll make you bald, by pulling out all the little hairs on your head."

The voice of his attacker flooded yugi's delicate ears; it was Bakura. Looking up at the sinister version of his friend Ryou, Yugi shook his head.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what a true form of a vampire even is!" Yugi's vocal cords bellowed out awakening the sleeping Yami, who, grabbed Bakura's wrist and squeezed until the white haired boy hissed and let go of Yugi.

The pureblood's eyes were drowsy as he glared at the other vampire near his precious prize from last night's fight. Bakura growled. "You Idiot! How could you show a human your true form? The form that only the purebloods of your family, are blessed with. Don't you remember, Princey?"

A furious Yami backed away from Yugi as, his dark scowl watched Bakura very carefully. It was clear what the albino vampire said upset the royal slightly. The heir to the throne of the vampires let out his low threating growl, one that to made Yugi's insides twist in…want? Bakura huffed and crossed his arms, and Seto appeared by his side with a hand clamped down on Bakura's left shoulder.

"Yugi, forgive this moron's behavior, and my cousin's as well. But, right now we need you to tell us what you saw exactly when Yami bit you." Seto commanded rather politely, something Yugi wasn't used to. He guessed it was Yami's stern death glare, that kept him from being his cold self.

"What I saw.." Yugi began before he stopped to clear his throat so the vampires couldn't hear the fear in his voice as much when he spoke. "What I saw last night before Yami bit me… was just as I said. H-He had large demonic bat like wings that were soild black, and I felt what seemed like a tail on my..waist. His eyes transformed into a lighter shade of red, almost glowing and..he got slightly tanner. He scarred me so b-bad I-I thought I-I might have peed my p-pants." The petite boy answered truthfully, as he shifted his legs in his seat uncomfortably, and twilled his thumbs in his lab; with his gaze downwards.

Seto sighed and shook his head, while Bakura laughed. Yugi his blood rush to his cheeks and warm them, turning the soft skin a light pink. Why was his misfortune funny to everyone around him but, his self? Yugi shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. The boy clenched his fist in his in his lap, tears started to pool in his eyes again. Wait tears?

Yugi let his right hand slap himself in the forehead letting his digits and palm cover his watery eyes; while his injured on stayed balled up in his lap. He was so emotional, that the boy could barely stand it. _'It must be the bite and the booster shot mixing in with each other.' _Yugi thought to himself slightly annoyed at his betraying body. He remembered something that Joey and Ryou said about the shot and being 'taken' by a vampire for the first time. Something about his hormones running wild? The sixteen year old's min was too busy with dealing with these wild hormones at moment to even give the memory a second thought.

A low gentle purr pulled made Yugi lift his head from his hand, letting his naturally childlike amethyst eyes stare back at the worried filled deep crimson ones that examined his face. A gentle yet strong hand lightly came to lie along the left side of his jaw, holding gaze on the vampire even though he wasn't trying to turn away.

The hand slowly slid down the young human teen's jawline and down to the buckle of his black neck collar. With one swift movement the collar fell to the ground, and Yami's fingertips gentle brushed against the bite marks he had left from last night. His eye narrowed slightly and leaned towards Yugi's neck.

Three of the four beings in the room stiffened. In a blink of an eye, Seto was beside Yami with a hand firmly on his shoulder, and Bakura hand his hand over the royal's mouth with a disgusted face that matched the royals. Yugi meanwhile, was sandwiched between Yami and Bakura his breath caught in his throat.

Yami jerked away from Bakura's hand making him fall ungracefully backwards and landing on the ground with a light thud. The pure blood covered his mouth , acting as if he was going to throw up, Bakura was doing the same thing except he was bent over still standing. Seto let smirk creep onto his face. " Yami, consider that as your punishment for trying to feed in a classroom; you know the school rules forbid it." Seto said cockily, he's original personality coming back.

"I wasn't trying to fucking feed from him Seto! I was going to heal those bite marks on his neck, dumbass!" Yami's deep baritone spoke for the first time since he bit Yugi; although it was layered thick with his anger and disgust.

"Oh, so he can speak? Welcome back to White Rose your spoiled majesty." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up, Tomb Robber."

"Right back atch'ya, _pal."_

"Go suck it, kiss ass."

"When, where, and how hard; Princey?"

Yugi watched quietly as Yami and Bakura continued to bicker. The human toned out the two men that were fighting like an 'old couple'. His amethyst refused to leave the livid pure blood. Since when did Yami look so _captivating?_ The issue was bothering the human lightly. Back when he was a virgin to the whole blood sucking and biting thing; Yugi hadn't paid the pure blood much attention besides when they held a few conversations with their group of friends.

"Human? Are you ignoring me?" A deep baritone voice asked him, aggravation from waiting was thick in the lust enhancing sound.

"Huh?" Was all Yugi's mind could process to say. And judging from the way Bakura snickered, and Seto pinching the bridge of his nose; the human concluded it wasn't the best way to answer the pure blood. A deep annoyed sigh came from said vampire.

"I asked you to come here." The seducing voice commanded the human rather than asked.

Yugi nodded lightly and stood from his desk and walked over to the windows where the pure blood was just now standing. The human notice said vampire's crimson eyes flash towards Seto and Bakura behind him.

"You two; out now." The tri-colored spiky haired vampire demanded with one of his slim fingers pointing at the door. His cousin left without another word, but the white haired vampire grumbled and slowly stormed out of the classroom; closing the door behind him.

Once the two thorns in his side left; Yami let out a much-needed sigh. His crimson eyes drift closed before opening once again revealing what Yugi thought looked like pity in them. The human only relaxed slightly, as the other vampires left to go find their humans; leaving him and Yami completely alone in utter silence.

For a long two minutes, Yugi remained silent as he calmed his nerves; while his amethyst sparkling orbs watched the pure blood's fiery crimson ones.

"Yugi, we need to discuss about you becoming my new source for _food_." The tri-colored spiky haired royal's voice was low and serious. The young teen nodded lightly; suddenly the ground was a lot more interesting to the human.

"Yugi, look at me. This is important I have to inform you of the basic rules for being my personal servant."

Yugi choked on his breath, and gawked wide-eyed at the pure blood.

"Servant?! W-What? W-When did I become your servant?" His voice cracked slightly and he stuttered from shock. "I-I never agreed to be y-your servant! I don't e-even completely understand what it even means to be claim-"

A firm hand caught Yugi's chin and forced the fragile human to meet the towering male's serious stare. Yugi was instantly silent; the only noise escaping him was the teen's breathing. The vampire tilted the small human's head up at an angle to get a better look at his pale neck with the two dark red scabs over the bite mark that was made last night.

The royal sighed. "I'll explain everything in a moment but, first I want to heal this ungraceful scar I left."

Before Yugi could respond to Yami, the vampire's tongue was already licking and the slowly healing wound. The human moaned out as the saliva of the other being sped up the process by a long shot; letting the two little puncture marks heal until they completely blend in to Yugi's soft pale skin. It was like he had never been bit by a vampire before. And the pain that was also making his neck ache stopped. The human blinked his eyes shocked as the pure blood pulled away. "It stopped hurting." The younger male said astonished.

Yami rolled his stunning crimson eyes. "Of course it did, I _healed_ it."

Yugi blinked stunned by what his older look-alike said. "Really you healed it just by licking it? The does that mean you can heal my wrist if I let you lick it?" The boy's voice was slightly over joyed about his new-found discovery about the vampire. Yami pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No Yugi, it doesn't work that way, the wound has to be external or somewhere where my mouth can reach." His baritone voice said in a bored tone.

"Oh, now I see." The human said as the joy died slightly from his voice, and he looked at the vampire with an embarrassed smile. Before the young human caused the vampire to get even more side tracked, Yugi clapped his hands together light twice. " Okay Prince Yami, please do explain to me why I am now your personal servant?" The petite human male said, putting his cute stern "business only" face on.

Yami growled slightly at Yugi; he hated when people referred to him like that. "You're my personal servant now, because I _claimed _you. Do you not remember; or has my little human forgotten the events from last night?" The vampire's voice darkened; the human could have sworn it was used to seduce him.

"I-I h-haven't forgotten! Who on Earth could forget such a…such a nightmare?" The human's amethyst eyes dulled as the memories from the previous night once again flooded his mind. He looked back down to the ground, as the vampire placed both of his hands on top of his shoulders.

"Stop fretting over such a worthless night. What has been done is done; there's no going back now. So perk up and listen good Yugi; because we only have a totally of four minutes till we are bombarded by the others." Yami's voice had only a slight hint of concern as it was masked well by the demand in his tone.

Yugi's sadden eyes looked up at the rather bored vampire, who's eyes found something over the boy's head more interesting, before looking back down at him. " Alright Yugi here are the basic rules you must obey as my servant. I will give the more or less important rules once we have retired to our room for the day."

Yugi's body stiffened as his face fell into a look of confusion, matching the state of his mind. "B-But, we don-t s-share a dorm." The boy said bluntly, forgetting all about the rules about being claimed, that White Rose Academy had put in place for vampires and their '_slaves_'.

The pure blood Sennen shook his head in disappointment. "Forgetting important school rules, how in the hell are you going to cope remembering mine?" the vampire hissed lowly out of Yugi's hearing range . "The school has already relocated your items to my dorm; and don't you start panicking just yet, I will inform you my dorm is like a pent house. We have a private floor, only sharing it with Bakura and Seto, along with their humans. It's equipped with two bedrooms each with their own bathroom, a kitchen, living room, a shared study, and a laundry room. "As Yami described the place, Yugi felt his jaw drop.

"Also regarding our dorm, I have strict rules for you. You are to not touch my things besides dishes, my laundry, and etcetera. You also are absolutely by no means, allowed to enter my bedroom without my saying. With that said let's move on to the more important rules, seeing how I only have two, perhaps three minutes tops to explain now." Yugi blinked a few times and gave the vampire a nod. "Okay Yami, I understand. Please continue." He responded to the vampire politely, earning him a small approving smirk from the royal.

"Very well." His deep baritone voice started. "The first and most important rule I ask you to obey by; is that you always no matter what listen to me. No if's, and's, or but's. Second rule; when I am required to feed there is to be no resistance. I only need to feed once every three or so days; unlike most vampires I do not require to feed every day, most likely because I am of pure blood. Thirdly, you are to stay by my side during all hours of the night. I don't give any two shits what you do during the day, seeing how I'm forced to stay indoors because of the Sun. As of the fourth rule, you are not allowed to question my judgment, whether it may be good or bad. Always have faith and trust for me, because I am your _dominate_. And lastly, don't disobey me. That one should be common sense." Just as the vampire finished the bell rung and Bakura, Joey, Ryou, and Seto were the first students to pill into the classroom as lunch ended.

Yugi's head swirled Yami's many rules around in his head. It was clear the heir to the vampire throne was very keen on his way of order and liked his privacy. The human as he recovered from processing the sudden rules seat back at his seat with a sigh. His life's policy was just listed out before him just moments ago by a cruel, cold, and heart-less being.

_' A royal pain…'that' doesn't even cover half of it. '_

* * *

**A/N ::** Sorry! I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

I was originally going to post it on Sunday but, family issues popped up and school, and other shit went down..

But hey! It's a pretty long chapter almost 6,500 words! and about thirteen pages on Microsoft word. :3

I took my three seperate days to write; that's why there's three seperate parts!~

I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please Read and Review.

I love getting constructive responses and positive feed back from you guys!

_PMS-ING :: It's the "special time of the month" thing. You know, the female's periods and what not. Here I'm basically implying Yami is being a moody asshole._

_Goosed :: Yami basically squeezed one of the cheeks of Yugi's bum. _


	4. Things that go BUMP in the day

**A/n:: Sorry for the really late update.**

**My sorry ass will explain the reason after you enjoy this chapter!**

**Plus I have a few things to explain at the end, as a little gift for the twenty-two reviews, forty-five favorites, and thirty-seven followers! So pleases read my notes at the end!**

**_WARNINGS! :: This chapter has hints that one or more lemons maybe going on. Also a lime may be present. And yes, they are boy on boy._**

**Chapter three:: **

**"Things that go 'BUMP' in the day."**

Yugi felt himself slid down into his seat as the final bell of the school 'day' dismissed them. He pulled the collar of his royal blue school uniform's jacket up; trying to hide himself as much as possible from the eyes of his classmates. He could feel almost every gaze of his peers fall onto his petite body. The boy tried his best to ignore the piercing stares, and shoved his school things into his small tan book-bag. Yugi rose from his seat and walked quickly out the door; it was as if the devil himself was on his heels. He had only been the pampered prince of the vampires claimed, or as the small human like to say; "his refillable living juice box."

Yugi's head hung down, letting his innocent eyes gaze upon his black and white sneakers. A small pout had formed on the childlike teen's face, while he walked slowly through the halls with his hand gripping his book bag's straps tightly. '_Are things always going to be like this?' _ Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the passing thought. He hoped not. The tri-colored haired human dislike a lot of attention.

As the young human was lost in his thoughts, the ground suddenly vanished from underneath his feet. The male's heart rate spiked; as the large muscle pumped adrenaline into Yugi's veins. The spikey haired teen's body relaxed once the air around him came to a standstill, and his body rested on something that felt like a shoulder. His light amethyst colored eyes blinked confused. He pulled away from the thing that he now rested again, realizing it was indeed a shoulder he had be placed on. In fact it was the very person that was the source of Yugi's many questions in his head; Yami Sennen.

"W-WHA! PUT ME DOWN YAMI!" Yugi nearly screamed from the shock of the vampire picking him up so suddenly.

"Not happening, little one." The elder replied with a sigh after wards.

"B-B-B-But!-"

"No 'buts' Yugi Mutou; are you already disobeying me?" The vampire cut off the human on his right shoulder.

Yugi let out a low growl and pouted as Yami carried him out of the main building of the school. Silence fell over the two while Yami carried Yugi back towards the vampire dorms. The campus grounds were thriving with life under the light of the half full moon. Vampire and humans alike lived together as one nocturnal community; coexisting in the only place that was considered safe for both races. The threat that existed beyond White Rose Academy's gates and the island it was located on; was like a massive battle field. A constant battle between the vampires and the one's known as the hunters raged on, dragging innocent humans into the fight.

Yugi's eyes watched his peers with a melancholic fashion; he slightly envied their carefree expressions and small sliver of happiness. Yugi wondered if they even had family, or if they forgotten about their loved ones that was left in the middle of the war. The tri-colored haired boy shook his head. _'No, this is not a war; it's a rebellion.' _The young human thought to himself.

This so called '_rebellion_', was the results of the so called group _'The Hunters' that _were resisting the vampires' control. The Hunters were a group of specially trained humans, who specialized in the art of slaying vampires; but not only could they kill a vampire fairly simply some even stole the magic ability each and every vampire had. A technic that was discovered by the infamous slayer whole started all this mess.**Yugi being the anti-violence person he was, hated the so called "founder" of the Hunters. _'If it wasn't for him; I could actually be living a normal life right now, and not be stuck here in this place, and the next leader of the vampires' food supplier.' _The human boy sighed.

A jingle of keys brought Yugi back to reality, causing his bright amethyst eyes to flash open.

"Huh? Where are we?" his voice asked innocently and confused.

A sigh came from Yami. "At my do-, _our _ dorm." He quickly corrected himself, and opened the door.

* * *

It was pitched black inside the dorm, although Yugi couldn't see two centimeters in front of his face; Yami seemed like he could see perfectly fine as he continued through the dorm without flipping on a single light. Yugi's heart pounded hard against his ribcage, as the vampire carried him deeper into the darkness. The tri-colored spikey haired boy's hips were once again captured by the vampire's hands pulling him off of Yami's shoulder and letting his body fall downwards to land on his injured wrist on a leather covered couch; Yugi guessed.

A small yelp came from the human's mouth, hollering out in pain from his broken wrist. The young teenager held back his tears not daring to show weakness in front of the other male.

"Could you turn on a light or something so I can see?" Yugi said a bit harshly, causing the other to growl lowly.

"Sorry I forgot that 'mortals' can't see well in dark spaces." Yugi cringed at Yami's tone closing his eyes in the process.

When the young boy opened them again a small lamp had been switched one providing a small amount of light to aluminate the room. Yugi's mouth fell open as his rich purple irises took in the sight of his new living quarters. Yugi was perched awkwardly on a black leather covered love seat. Diagonal to him was the matching three seat sofa that was across from, what Yugi guessed was a massive 42' inch plasma flat screen television. The room had white carpet and dark red walls, the windows were covered with thick black curtains. In the far left corner was a small kitchen with dark gray granite counter tops, deep chocolate brown cabinets, a black stainless steel stove, with matching refrigerator and microwave. The small kitchen looked like it would have come straight out of one his mother's many fantasies. Yugi's eyes then spotted a dark door, almost black in color with a golden doorknob. Curiosity claimed the human's mind, forcing his mind to wonder what lies behind the door.

A deep baritone voice faked coughs had grasped Yugi's attention, causing his childlike eyes to look up at his taller look alike. "Huh?" The smaller one out of the two males said slightly confused.

"Yeah, hello remember me? The guy you owe your life to?"

"Hey! I do not owe you my life!"

"Ah. But, I saved your life and in my book that means you are now mine."

"That may be true but, I am not yours- Ah!" Yugi's head fell backwards and his amethyst colored eyes glared harshly at the boy smirking against his pulse point on his neck.

"You arrogant bas-"A hand clamped over Yugi's mouth and his eyes widened slightly, as he gazed at the older male who pulled away from his neck

"Continuing from our discussion about the rules I have set for you at lunch; there is to be no foul langue to come from your mouth in my presence. This includes during the times of feedings and foreplay, possibly se-"

Yugi pushed Yami's hand away from his mouth " Foreplay?" His slightly high pitched voice asked slightly confused. "What is that?"

The vampire looked at his human with disappointed and slightly shocked. (A/N : Imagine the 'what hell' look on yami's face.) "You don't know what foreplay is? Tell me do you know what 'making love' means?" The royal asked his new servant.

Yugi quickly shook his head. "Love making… that's when you fall in love with someone, right?" Yugi answered quietly as he looked up at the older male.

Yami laughed at the innocence of the sixteen year old human, causing Yugi to blush dark and look away mad from the royal's outburst. His attention was then again drawn back to the one who used as a personal 'juice box', when a hand ruffled his large spikes.

"My, my; we have lots to learn don't we my little one? How about I show you what foreplay is?" A devilish smirk appeared on Yami's face, and swiftly climbed on top of Yugi; forcing the boy to lay down as flat as possible to escape from the man.

(A/N:: Below this I will warn you is semi- strong one sided physical foreplay. If you don't like it skip it! This is not a lime or lemon, there is no climax; just very strong male on male actions.)

Yami pressed his right knee in between Yugi's short slender legs, while his left leg kept him balanced by keeping his foot promptly on the ground. The knee that the vampire had in between the human's leg, was put to use and roughly rubbed the human's sex through his uniform pants. Yugi let out a load gasp, and tried to flinch way from the touch but, Yami 's hands rested themselves at either sides of his head; trapping him against the loveseat.

"S-S-S-Stop it! " Yugi screamed out as he tried to close his legs, though it was made impossible by the vampire who's knee was stroking his erection to life.

The human squealed in discomfort, as Yami's knee started getting faster, sending a tingling feeling throughout his whole body. He was a mess, panting and squirming, unable to escape the pureblood's lustful teasing; to added to his distress the dominate male began to unbutton Yugi's white school uniform shirt. The human shuttered uncomfortable and squeezed his eyes shot as his chest was exposed. His cheeks heated up and eyes began to sting with something Yugi unsure of.

"P-please s-stop it!" He tried to plea with the monster that was taking advantage of the boy's weak body, again.

Yami only chuckled before he bent his head down to Yugi's chest and lick his left nipple tauntingly. The vampire gained a load discomforted moan from the human, from his action. Although this reaction pleased him, he held no expression as he took the sensitive bud into his mouth. A scream tore through the dorm room, it was load enough for the whole dormitory to hear. Yami grunted and used his left hand to cover Yugi's mouth as he sucked on the human's sensitive nipple.

Yugi lost it. Tears came from his eyes in a massive river and trickled all the way to Yami's hand where they just pooled at. His body vibrated as the tingling feeling from both the vampire's knee and mouth tended to his sensitive spots on his body. Calming sensation filled Yugi's pale petite body as his evil look alike release the sensitive bud on his chest from his mouth. Just when he though it was over; the stronger male took his right nipple into his mouth biting it lightly.

"AH! J-Just stop it! I-I'll be good I promise, j-j-just stop!" The boy cried out. He swore he heard the pure blood vampire laugh while he sucked on the human's bud. In only a matter of a few minutes, Yami had manage to successfully dominate Yugi. Tears rapidly continued to stream out of Yugi's tightly shut eyes, even when Yami finished his teasing; he only opened one of his terror filled irises looked up at the male on top of him.

Yami slowly leaned down towards Yugi's neck tilting the boy's chin upward, so he could have better access to his human's main artery. Yugi shiver violently under Yami. Every touch sent sparks through his body causing more of this unknown feeling he now felt. It was driving the small teen insane. Yugi screamed lightly as he felt Yami's fangs press lightly against his neck, and once again the vampire's rough yet soft hand covered Yugi's mouth.

"Hush, before your loudness causes those two_ idiots** _to make both of us regret our actions." Yami hissed against the human's neck.

Yugi took in a sharp breath; his little mind barely had any strength left to make out Yami's hushed words. As soon as the male human teenager fell quiet, the pure blood to his chance and sank his teeth into the neck he had been so fond of. A muffled cry came from Yugi, as he felt the pain from the bite, which light ever nerve in his body with sparks. He closed his horror filled amethyst eyes, feeling the essences of his life flow from his body in gentle sucks from the leech on his throat.

A odd sounding noise flooded Yugi's ears. It was a moan but, who it belonged to was unclear; as it was too high pitched for it to be the vampire's. The boy let the thought go as his head went light headed and breathing became difficult, and without a warning Yami stopped feeding from Yugi; he quickly proceeded to lick Yugi's neck clean and heal the puncture wounds that he had made. While Yugi at the time, had calmed down and let his body be numbed by the vampire's feeding. Dry tear streaked his face, and his skin had a thin sheet of sweet that covered the pale softness.

"Your room is to your right; everything has been put away neatly and organized. There are fresh towels in your bathroom as well. Good night." Yugi sat up just in time to see the person who turned his whole world upside down enter the room he had been curious about earlier.

"Ah! G-Good night." He stuttered to get it out before the vampire slammed his door shut and locked it.

Oddly as it was, Yugi's mind was clouded; he couldn't hardly remember what had happened after Yami brought him into the luxurious dorm room. It was like his train of thought had derailed when Yami started to feed from him. Slowly the weakly human pushed himself up from the couch to stand on his wobbly legs. After nearly tripping over his own two feet several times; Yugi finally entered his new bedroom.

* * *

The room was roughly twice the size of his old dorm,, decorated with deep violet wall and a golden crowning going round the tops of the walls. On the walls hung pictures of his family and friends, a full body mirror, and a simple black wall clock. Across from the windows was a queen sized bed dressed with sheets of rich purples, reds, and golds; topped with many pillows of all kinds with the same color scheme. The bed frame itself was a solid black made of cool metal that had for post, which held up a deep purple canopy with golden draw cords. A night stand was on each side the right side was empty, while the left had Yugi's alarm clock and a picture of his grandfather, mother, and late father.

Yugi didn't spend long gawking at his well-designed room; the human was too tired to do so. Shuffling towards his bathroom, the pale dizzy human failed to notice the details of the large bathing room. Stripping out of his dirty clothes, Yugi switched on the warm water and stepped into the shower. The warm beads of water immediately hit his shuttering figure, causing the sweat, dirt, and the little problem that he had hidden in his pants vanish in just a few short seconds.

After washing his body and hair fairly well, Yugi turned off the water depriving his body from the warmth. He quickly stepped his bare body out of the warm canvas of the shower, and searched for a towel to dry his body off with. _'Towel..towel...towel…Where's are the towels?'_ Yugi questioned himself as he rummaged around the luxurious bathroom. Noticing a small door, the human decided to check and see if there were any towels in there. Opening the small door, Yugi's amethyst eyes widen from shook and pure happiness. The entire closet was stacked full of towels, which ranged in every size texture and color. His arm quickly darted out to a large puff looking cloth and pulled it from one of the shelves. Unfolding the massive sized towel, Yugi wrapped it around his slender frame; trapping in the heat and Soaking in the water that clung to his skin.

Now that he had a towel to cover himself up with, Yugi left his bathroom and re-entered his bed room in search for some pajamas. He soon found a pair of boxers and a pair of light blue pajamas in two separate drawers of his new chest. Yami wasn't kidding when he said that his room was organized. Everything was either color coded, sorted by type of clothing, or what type of material it was made by. It seemed rather odd to Yugi, it would be so neat but, he shook of the feeling and pulled on his fresh clothes for bed.

After turning out the lights; the human quickly found himself in his soft new bed already. Yugi would have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the plush pillows but a handful of strange sounds kept him from doing so.

(( A/N:: Bellow this note, marks the beginning of different traces of lemon.))

A muffled moan echoed softly from behind the wall that Yugi's new bed's head board pressed against. The pale human stiffened as he heard light thudding, he then proceeded to place a pillow over his head as the moaning and panting out louder. A muffled scream sounded throughout Yugi's new room followed by an odd banging noise that seemed to shakes the walls of his comfy room.

Yugi groaned into his pillow trying to tune out the noise and at the same block the early dim orange rays of the sun that started to flood into his room through the small seems on the thick curtains that covered his window.

**_'Ah! Bakura!' _** An oddly familiar voice called out either in pain or pleasure; Yugi couldn't tell.

'**_Ryou, shut your fucking mouth before 'Princy' hears us.'_** A deeper voice growled, and the 'pounding got faster and harder.

Yugi mind collapsed into shambles as them mental image of what was going in the dorm next to his, which just happened to involve his British best friend. His eyes were wide even though he only saw black from the pillow covering his face.

_' R-Ryou… Oh my gosh.. Ryou's getting.. I-I think I'm going to throw up…' _ Yugi thought as he started to gag from the thought.

**_'If you throw up Yugi, you will be cleaning it up and sleeping on the couch for a week.' _** A baritone voice growled in the back of his head, causing the boy to gasp and start to mentally freak out.

_' Who's there? I don't know you, so get out of my head! Get out!' _ Yugi panicked and his hands went to tug on his soft golden blond bangs that framed his childish face.

Yugi heard a sigh come from the back of his mind. **_ ' Honestly, do you not have a single once of common knowledge in your head? It's me Yami, idiot. Did you forget about the bond that forms between a vampire and their claimed after the second feeding? ' _**

The vampire's voice was dark and stressed in his head; for some reason Yugi thought he was the source of it. _'Sorry, I didn't forget it just…slipped my mind for a moment.' _ The human replied in a soft hushed tone. He tried his best to keep his wondering thought and the strange noise Ryou and Bakura were making out of the disturbing bond Yami was talking to him through.

**_'We'll discuss this in the evening; get some rest you'll need it for the morning.' _**The elder's commanding voice instructed the petite boy.

_'I would, but…"_

**_'But, what Yugi?' _**Yami's voice asked slightly annoyed and completely flat.

_'I keep hearing noises like this…' _Yugi sent the sounds of Bakura and Ryou's "funny business" through the bond he and Yami shared. He was rewarded with a very annoyed growl from his commander.

**_'Ignore the damn horny bastards. It'll end soon, so just tune it out and go to fucking sleep.'_** The deep voiced male said with a tone that made Yugi cringe; the connection between the two was shortly closed off afterwards. Yugi hissed at the male's rudeness. _'He's such a bitch. 'The_ little one thought as he hunkered down in his large warm bed, and buried his head in a soft violet pillow. After he finally tuned out the wild moans and rapid banging from the room next door; Yugi was finally taken over by slumber.

* * *

_'Huh?' _

Yugi was surrounded by white and not the warm deep purple of his comforter; when he came to. The brightness of the color around him, made the boy squint his eyes as his amethyst pupils adjusted to the bright scene. There was absolutely nothing with in the room; just complete emptiness besides himself and a male that had his back facing towards him. Yugi pushed himself into a sitting position on the floor, and cupped his hands around his eye to see if he could make out the figure better. His eyes widened to their full round childlike state. "Y-Yami?"

Yugi quickly stood to his feet, not wanting to look like a weak mess in front of the intimidating male that had claimed him. He took a total of five steps forward, before he stopped in his tracks. His eye soaked in the slightly enlarged image of Yami, or rather of the person _who looked like _the fierce pure blood vampire. This person; not matter how much his mind wanted to believe it was Yami, was not the vampire that no ruled over his life. No, this male was different and struck fear into Yugi's vanes. The human's purple eyes took in every detail he could get of the man from where he stood. He was well built, with a rich bronze tan that acted like skin, his hair resembled Yami's , and he was dressed in fine clothing that resembled those of ancient times; the male also sported many pieces of gold jewelry, and he wore a thick royal blue cape that barely scraped the ground.

Perhaps it was the fear of not knowing who this man was that made Yugi's whole body quiver in terror, and perhaps it was the need to know the unknown that drove the boy to take another step forward despite his fear. The male in front of him stiffened and turned his head slowly, so slow that it made a snail look like a cheetah. Deep piercing rubies irises connected with Yugi's amethyst ones with a melancholy glance. The tri-colored spiky haired teen's knees gave out and his shaky body fell down to the ground with his thighs resting on his calves; his arms limp at his side. The eyes of the other widen in shock and those tan muscular legs took a step forward.

The room suddenly shattered not a moment later, shards of white fell into the crimson water that now made up the floor revealing the empty pitch blackness of the nightmare. Yugi felt something warm and wet covering his hands and slowly brought them to his face. His amethyst eyes grew even more with horror as he watch fresh dark crimson blood run down from his hands and his right and clenching tightly to a silver steak that was dripping with the same thick liquid.

A shadow casted over Yugi, capturing his attention making him lift his gaze up desperately; in hopes to see a change in scene. Sadly, he was only granted the sight of the tan slightly more mature version of Yami, who was looking at his own right hand that was soaked in blood. Yugi screamed in terror, dropping the steak letting it fall into the liquid that he was sitting on as if it was a solid. His body erupted into shivers of fear, as watch the handsome man look up from his hand and down at Yugi. His dark red eyes were confused as if he was saying, _'Why?'_ Yugi felt the familiar warmth and sting of tears as the streamed from his eyes in silence. The injured male's eyes quickly started to dull and his body swayed. Blood was gushing from his chest like a raging river.

Finally the male's final seconds started to dwindled down as he fell forward, threating to land on Yugi. Yugi stood up desperately trying to catch the male. He felt himself cry out for him but, no sound came forth from his mouth.

_"No Yugi. It's not time yet, I wish to sleep a little longer…"_

A deep voice whispered to him as the dying male fell through Yugi's body and into the sea of blood beneath him. Yugi's body froze in shock.

_"I will awaken when the white rose has been dyed with blood."_

Yugi thrusted his hand into the bloody sea below him, trying desperately to save the sinking man. _'Save him, save him. Damn it I have to save him!' _Yugi plunged his whole body into the crimson sea, chasing after the limp body of the tan slightly older version of the vampire he was prey to. This desire to save the stranger was something that baffled Yugi, and kept him plunging himself deeper and deeper into the thick liquid. The human boy's body quickly gained on the descending body of the man that had been on the surface with just a few short minutes ago. Yugi could still see the light in those dark ruby eyes that refused to die. _'I'll save you!' _ He stretched out his hand and towards the falling male. Yugi had almost reached the tan male when to slender shadow cloaked arms wrapped around the man's chest. A insane white toothy grin appeared beside the Yami look a like's head along with a golden Eye of Wdjat.

**"Oh, so the little brat has decided to try and wake up my prize. Well that won't do; I haven't located you and the body of this master of yours."**

Yugi felt the air rush from his lungs as his body shook in fear, as the insane and blood thirst voice spoke to him as if he wasn't there. It was the voice of the 'monster that had plagued Yugi in his dreams while he was a young child. The human was petrified as he watched the shadow coil around the person he so desperately wanted to save, but his fear kept him from doing so.

**"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh." **The voice chimed out as he tugged on Yami's could be twin.

**"Say bye bye to your last hope, because once I find that little fake academy of yours he's as good as dead." C**haotic laughter echoed through the thick crimson liquid; a black shadowy tentacle captured Yugi by his ankle pulling him deeper into the abyss of the blood filled sea, with regretful dark rubies watching him till he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Falling….

Falling deeper and, deeper into the abyss with each passing second. Yugi could feel himself sinking into the darkness of the tainted sea; unable to move. Getting deeper with each passing second, until his petite body slammed hard on to a flat surface.

Yugi moaned and lifted his head, to look around at his surroundings. His small form was under his thick dark violet comforter, which had him pinned to the white carpet floor; his gaze turned upward towards his alarm clock and swiftly read the time.

_7:57 pm._

_'Shit! If I don't hurry I'll be late!' _ Yugi launched himself up from the floor and quickly stripped down to his boxers. The human hurried to his dresser where a fresh clean uniform laid on top of its smooth wooden surface. Unfolding the blue dress slacks, Yugi quickly pulled them to his thin waist, and fastened them into place. Next he scrambled into his short-sleeved white dressed shirt, pulled on his blue uniform jacket, and finally topped the attire by letting his feet be claimed by a pair of white socks and his black and white plain sneakers.

Yugi then hurried into his bathroom and rushed to brush his teeth, tame his wild tri-colored spiky hair, and was his pale childish face. The human teen then cleaned up his mess and hurried out of his room, turning out the lights on his out. The human didn't even try to grab a quick bite to eat, as he nearly sprinted out the door; throwing his book-bag onto his back in the process as he rushed out of the luxurious dorm suite.

Due to being in a rush, Yugi hurried to the stairs ignoring the elevator; thinking it would take too long to reach the ground floor instead the boy decided it was best for him to rush down the fourteen flights of stairs, with his short legs at a fast pace. It was perfect for a while, with only four more flights to go; and it only took him around three minutes to descended from the of the ten flights of steps. Yugi did not hesitate to continue to speed down the stair case, but his race down the stairwell soon came to a halt when the human skipped a step by accident and tumbled down the light till he reached the beginning of the third staircase.

"Ouch.." The boy winced as he rubbed his lower back, trying to ease the pain away. Luckily Yugi hadn't injured himself too bad in his little flight.

"You're going to be late to class if you sit there all day." A blunt baritone voice flooded into Yugi's ears making his head jolt upwards to glare at its owner.

"Shut up Yami." Yugi hissed at the pure-blooded vampire who only glared down at him with his narrow crimson eyes. Yugi tried to push himself up off the ground, but a hand the hand been out stretched towards him made him stop his attempt.

"Need a hand?" Yami asked politely, although his voice had not tone of it.

Yugi turned his head away sharply with an 'Hmph' and closed eyes. "I don't need help from you, after all… All you want from me is my stinking blood." Yugi cited and his gaze dropped to the floor slightly saddened by the fact. Though it surprised the boy to see Yami tense, and slightly rigid after his comment.

"Sure, all I want is to drink your putrid blood. I guess saving your life, trying to get you up in the morning so you wouldn't be late, and offering help after falling is all just tricks for me to get blood from you. Damn your such a naïve mortal!" The vampire said rudely and crossed his arms. His head tilted upwards and way from Yugi. Avoiding the human's childlike purple eyes.

"Wait you tried to get me up this morning?" Yugi asked his eyes looking up at vampire from under his long eyelashes.

Yami's crimson glare came to rest on him with the older male moving a single muscle." There's a slight chance I might have."

Yugi quickly moved his gaze back down. "O-Oh. Well thank you for trying; Yami." Yugi shyly thanked his dominate with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Yami let out a sigh and ran a hand through his tri-colored spikes with lightning strike like bangs. "It was nothing, now c'mon we need to get going or we'll be late to class." The pure blood spoke before he out stretched his hand towards Yugi and watched him from over his shoulder.

Yugi smiled brightly at Yami and took his hand lightly. "Thank you, Yami." The boy said kindly as the elder quickly dropped his hand, once Yugi was to his feet.

"Yeah whatever, Baka." * The taller male shrugged and started to stalk off towards the two's classroom.

"Hey! I am not an idiot you jerk!" Yugi pouted.

"Fine then you're a midget."

"Dick Head."

"Jackass."

"Star fish head."

" Transvestite."

"Hey! I am not a transvestite!" Yugi scowled at Yami, who was laughing.

"Yeah, but you sure do smell like a female." The vampire retorted, and quickly picked up his pace to doge a punch Yugi was trying to land on him. The two new roommates continued their walk to their classroom, which was the beginning of the two's close friendship.

* * *

**A/n:: **

And that was chapter three.

Alright, I'm very sorry for the really late update. My family and I were in a tough spot, but all is good now. We just had a few family members in the hospital, that's all.

I also was busy with school work and was/ still am sick with a damn cold.

I'm terribly sorry and this will not happen again.

**HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS!**

My cousin has happily accepted to make Blood Stained Passion, or BSP for short; a graphic novel.

She will be drawing our lovely story and helping me with a few plot twists. She's also my editor ^-^

Also, the Into/ Prolog will be getting a redo. I'm not happy with it and I have a better idea what I want the intro to be.

Finally this story is going to be evolving from puzzleshipping to mobiumshipping. I thought about some things and a devilish new idea came to my little head; so wala. There will also be Monarchshipping, puppyshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, and some Tea/ Anzu bashing.

But here's the catch.

This story is going to be in arcs, or parts. Like next chapter is the beginning of Arc one, part one, or story one.

Each arc is a different part of the plot, and there will be a lot of them. And hopefully ten to twenty chapters a piece. The first Arc as of far, will be about the fall of White Rose Academy, it's purpose , The hunter's continuous rebellion, a new enemy, and the rise of Atem or Atemu however you spell his damn name. The first part might be at least fifteen to Twenty five chapters long, don't know yet.

And also there will be intermissions like different points in the story, like a silly argument between Joey and Kaiba, or an intense Florence (Bakura.) and Ryou. It also could just be something between Yami and Yugi.

I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to review!

(( oh by the way, I hoped you like the random sex noises. I had to get it a little bit juicy for a nice little reviewer who requested it.~ ))


	5. It's no Big Deal

**A/N:: **

Alrighty guys, thank you for all the awesome reviews I've been granted, and the favorites and followers.

There's been three week time-skip, because I'm being slightly lazy, and so the story can finally get its training wheels off!

Now it's time for my stupid bum to get up and give you what you came here for! Here's chapter Four!

**Yami, Yugi, & Atem: **Millennium Memories does not own Yugioh, or anything else mentioned in the story. She only owns the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**_'It's no big deal.'_**

Three weeks.

It has been three weeks since Yami Sennen, the pureblood prince and Pharaoh to be; had bitten and claimed Yugi Mutou, just your average human male at WRA. Well if there was any normal human at White Rose Academy. During the past twenty days that the petite tri-colored spikey haired sixteen year old boy had been _owned _by his older classmate; each day up until three days ago had been a learning experience. Yugi has seen the many different sides of Yami in such a short time. He could remember how aggravated the older male had been when he found out Yugi had turned all of his white boxer pink from a red tie that got mixed in with the load of white; there was also a moment where Yami had gotten really excited over duel monsters after learning Yugi, his "pet"; had a passion of the game like he did. There was moments where the human noticed many times how more opened the pureblood was back inside their luxurious dorm than in the public, like how he would laugh, smirk, tease, and actually hold conversation with the boy, despite his cold, serious, stern, and intimidating attitude out in the open. Yugi figured it was a precaution to keep the royal family's good name.

Yet something about Yami made the human think he was hiding something important in his room, in fact the little teen's curiosity nearly coasted him an arm of a leg, trying to sneak a peek into Yami's oh so forbidden room. The result was a very pissed off Yami, who looked even more terrifying than he did the night he murdered Ushio; and Yugi being shunned for an entire two day period. It was horrible, because the two had grown to be quite close friends, as you could say. Yami had only spoken to him when he informed his _servant_ that he, Seto, and Bakura were heading back to their home land for a week or two for ' family business '. That had been a week ago though and now Yugi was left alone with only his friends Joey and Ryou to keep him company.

But Yami wasn't the only thing on Yugi's mind had been intrigued by; there was also '_that guy'._ The guy who has been plaguing Yugi's dreams every single night since Yami had forced him into becoming his personal juice box. The male, who reassembled closely to Yami, yet had so many differences such as his deep tan, dark ruby eyes, and his proud nature; seemed so real despite him being a mere dream. Yugi wished the male as real, but more than anything, the human was terrified of this man.

The petite sixteen year old knew very well the male vampire from his dream meant no harm to him, but how could someone believe that when they see the same person get stabbed over and over, each day every time they fell asleep or start day dreaming. Perhaps Yugi's mind was playing tricks on him, trying to scare the boy senseless by mixing the vents with Ushio and Yami into one and creating the devilish scene that has been his demise for the past twenty-one and half days. That had to be it, he was just going crazy. There was no way a creature so perfect in this world existed, and the human was sure of it.

_"So you are trying to reject the truth, little one? How come I thought you trusted me with all of your heart. You said so yourself many years ago."_

Yugi's head shot up from his desk in surprise and fear. He had currently been lost in his thoughts while his fourth period teacher was rambling on about the royal family of the vampires. His amethyst irises stared straight into the deep ruby orbs that belonged to the tan mysterious man who was pouting at the human and leaning forward against his desk; resting his elbows on the flat surface and head in his hands.

_'W-Who are you? Why do you keep stalking me in my dreams and thoughts? Hell! Why are you here now?' _Yugi hissed in his mind negating the question that the Egyptian like male asked him. The human was well aware that the Yami look alike could hear him, since Yugi concluded he was a figment of his imagination, thus the male could hear him. He had also tested his theory a time or two.

The 'hallucination' of the male Egyptian looked offended and placed a hand over the very chest Yugi dreamt about getting stabbed every night. His proud ruby eyes filled to the brim with what the human thought was a feeling of hurt.

_"How could you say that? I am not stalking you my lovely little one. Has my Yami not uttered a word about my existence?"_

Yugi's eyes widened upon hearing the name of the pureblood vampire prince. _'N-No. Yami has never told me about you.. or of his past.' _The human boy looked away as if he had been defeated in some way. One of the ghostly man's hands left his chin, to allow its fingers to graze the pale skin of Yugi's rosy cheeks.

_"Do not fret my human. For all shall be revealed in time; but for now, I will grace you with one detail. I am not mortal like you and your friends. I am of the undead; a pureblood."_

Yugi found himself stopping his breathing; utterly stunned by the male's detail. His mind in complete shambles. Why was he so stunned about this new information? The male was a part of his evil emotions trying to scare and paranoid him….right?

_"Little one? Little one?... Yugi? Yugi Mutou? Yugi Muto!"_

The petite human blinked his amethyst colored eyes a few times before reality came back to his previously distracted mind.

"Yugi Mutou, how many times must I call out thou's name before thou responds?" Yugi's fourth period teacher Mr. Charles, snapped at the spikey haired teen.

"S-Sorry! I was being distracted by Prince Yami. He requested my attention." The short sixteen year old quickly lied. Yugi was not much of a fibber, but desperate times calls for desperate measures, and he did not want to spend an hour cleaning up the school because of day dreaming.

"Very well, if it was the grandson of our Pharaoh who requested thou's attention; thou art forgiven. Also pack thou's things. The nurse summoned for thou." His middle age era teacher informed the claimed human of the only son of the Pharaoh.

Yugi sighed and quickly stuffed his items in to his book-bag, while his classmates watched with curious eyes. He could practically feel their gazes burning into his back. Once he finished with gathering his things and placed his book-bag on his back, Yugi quickly left the classroom; he didn't even turn to look back at his two worried friends who were concern something was wrong with their best friend. The human boy wanted to hurry to the nurse's office, knowing very well that what laid ahead was pure torture.

Today Yugi Mutou was due for his T41-V7 vaccination.

* * *

(( **A/n :: **And now time for a little preview of what is happening outside of the academy~ ))

Disaster, chaos, and ruins plagued the once peaceful world outside of White Rose Academy.

The Hunter Organization and the Vampire Empire were at war, that was common sense; and the world had nearly collapsed because of it. Perhaps the war could have been ended long ago, if the topic of who sealed away the second Pharaoh of the great Vampire Empire wasn't a main cause of its prolonging.

Majority of the world blamed the infamous Mutou family, who had long ago wiped their name clean from the Hunter's list of enrolled officers; while only two percent of the remaining population of the world believed it was someone else. Someone either in the Pharaoh's court, outside the bitter rivalry between the two groups, or even the late Pharaoh himself.

The event had been nothing but a complete mess, and the only positive outcome of it was the release of the 'Blood booster' that the present day leader of the vampires, Pharaoh Shimon's personal healer had developed and released into the open after the execution of the infamy 'Mutou Hunter.' Which wasn't carried out, until the return of the empire. The death of the second pharaoh did however, cause the war to have a pause.**

But back to the present day; the war was now back in action and making the headline in all of the newspapers across the globe. And today's headlines happened to be the most dramatic of them yet.

**_" The Great Vampire Pharaoh has Fallen Deathly Ill; Hunters Taking the Offensive!"_**

"Damn it! The Organization is dragging me out because of this? How naïve of them!" Solomon Mutou spat out, as he threw today's newspaper along with his deployment notification letter on the kitchen table.

Solomon was a deactivated Hunter, and had planned to remain that was after he had turned fifty two and "retired" from the organization. Frustrated the now _seventy two_ year old gray haired man, lit a cigarette and drew in the nicotine infected breath, and released it in a stressed out sigh.

"I thought you quit that nasty habit of yours Solomon." Chiyo, also known as Mrs. Mutou; scolded her late husband's father.

"I did, but now that those bastards decided they needed their oh so precious general back; I need the pick me up." The gray haired male with similar bangs to that of his grandchild, said with his old voice thick with aggravation.

"For twenty damn years I've been left alone in peace, after my forty years of service. And now they chose to take the offensive? Just after the Pharaoh has fallen ill? Damn, the Organization has really fallen to a pile of shit. To believe my son, Kazuo; died for such an ungrateful cause. "Solomon anger was thick in his tone. He slammed his tight, yet wrinkled fist down onto the table, making the wood furniture shake. "Damn that curse those leeches placed on our family! If the organization wouldn't have sent that traitor to handle a job that should have been my great-great-great-great-great grandfather's, we wouldn't even be in this war. Hell my grand baby would still be here with us, not stuck being some degrading human 'lunch box'!" The elder huffed with anger.

"Now Solomon, you know well that _'that boy' _did nothing wrong, and did not murder the late Pharaoh. No one is foolish enough in this world to mistake the Pharaoh for a mere priest of his court, and take three full years to complete a task that should've only took two days. He must have been captured and tortured beforehand, while someone in the Pharaoh's palace carried out the deed." Chiyo defended the deceased hunter, who her son resembled so much. "It does not matter anymore."

Solomon snorted at her statement and took another deep draw of nicotine from his cigarette.

"If he did not matter anymore, then why is the world fighting over it? If he did not carry out the deed, then why was he killed with a fucking smile on his face? If that son of a bitch did not kill the Pharaoh, then why would a loyal servant carry out such a crime!?There was even a witness who saw him kill the poor ruler Chiyo, stop defending the bastard! He is the sole reason why your child is gone!" Solomon raised his voice to get his point to sink in his thick headed daughter-in-law.

Chiyo crossed her arms over her chest, her fist hidden by her long golden blond hair with violet and black streaks. Her deep blue eyes narrowed as she growled at Solomon.

"If the late Pharaoh is so poor, then why are you going to war against his court and family he has left behind? Why are you fighting with the very people who caused his demise!?" Her high pitched voice yelled back at her father-in-law.

"Because I'm protecting my race! What about you why is a General of the Hunter Organization's daughter siding with the leeches?"

"I'm not siding with them! I just want this fucking war to be over with! Out of my thirty five years of life, it has only been filled with war! This has to stop."

The old man growled and quickly put out his cigarette in a clean ash tray that sat on the table. " Perhaps you need to hear what that letter said again and see it with your own eyes. "

Solomon quickly turned on heel, and stalked towards the cupboard in the small kitchen of the gams shop that was the Mutou's home. He quickly dug through the small storage space until he found the square shaped Tupperware bowl that was filled with old documents and photos. He then returned to the table and without hesitating, dumped the continents of the bowl on the table.

As Solomon began to dig through the pile of old photographs and documents, Chiyo's eyes were glued to the last photo of her husband that had spilled from the bowl she nicked name "the gore of the Mutous." Her hand slowly reached out and grabbed the photo, so she could look at it with tear filled eyes.

Kazuo's body had been mangle and beaten to a pulp. His head ad been cracked open as if it was a mere nut; his skull was missing chunks, which happened to be lying on the ground beside of him in the blood puddle that had formed from his wounds. Only one of his arms was attached to his body, while his other was only hang from his shoulder by its tendons, the skin and muscle had been torn from it showing the bloody bare bone that held his arm's shape. His throat had been slashed open and the skin and muscle pilled back to reveal his spinal cord and his Brachial _Artery. Kazuo had also been deprived of his clothing, the skin was singed off of his legs till it was completely black and red from the blood. To top off his mauled body was the crest of the Royal Vampire Guard, and it's initials carved into the chest and abdomen of the young male._

_Yugi's father had been young and reckless; he had been murdered before he was able to see the birth of his first and only child. Kazuo was only twenty one at the time of his death, and he and Chiyo had only been married for a mere two months. Chiyo had also been seven months pregnant with their child. It was a horrible day, a day that would always be a fresh wound in Chiyo's heart._

"Ah here it is!" Solomon said with victory, as he found the old letter inside a brown letter envelope that had faded with age. Opening the envelope with ease, Solomon pulled free the worn out letter that was well preserved. His eyes quickly scanned the letter that was tainted with blood splatters and a few ink drops. Not hesitating, Solomon cleared his throat before he began to read the old letter that was written in ancient Arabic* out loud; like he had done so many times before.

_"To my brother." _Solomon paused and looked at Chiyo who already had tears in her blue eyes.

_"By the time you receive this letter, you should have heard about the Pharaoh of the Vampire's death. And I am writing this letter to conclude to you that it is indeed true. I have indeed caused the Pharaoh to meet his end. I have not enough parchment to bore you with the details on how I caused his death, but I did not mean to kill him, and that is the truth."_

_"Atem I meant Pharaoh, sorry. The Pharaoh, his mate, and I had grown close. In what way I will not inform you, that is between the three of us, and now for the new prince to reveal. Yes, the late Pharaoh's mate was his third cousin. Creepy, but common among purebloods, but I'm puzzled why the two continued to have relations when both are male and no off spring can be produce. It puzzles me and perhaps will even after my death."_

_"I wish the best for you my older brother Sugoroku, and may you marry and have many sons and daughters. I know you had had your eye on either Miss Rebecca or Miss Mai. I wish you good luck in life. For we shall not meet again till the afterlife that is, if I am even granted one. My actions have no justification. My disappearance I have no answer for as well. I am at a dead end, I have nowhere to run or hide. I'm cornered by my own blindness and stupidity."_

_" I shall not be seen again until my death sentence has been decided. And I will not run. Heba, I welcome this impending doom, and I will not resist it. I deserve it, for..what I did not do."_

_"Our family name, shall be written down in history in infamy._

_Sighed, Your younger brother."_

Solomon let out a sigh and handed the letter to the solemn Chiyo.

"See? That boy confessed to the murder to my ancestor. He died a truthful death." The old man said in content.

The female ignore the old geezer while her watering eyes studied the letter closely. Chiyo flipped the letter back and forth from front to back as she examined the old paper. It was while she was looking at a blood stain in the corner of the paper did she notice that it was splitting into two. Using her fingernail she pulled back on side of the paper, as if she was opening a pack of Oreos. Chiyos eyes widened a great deal as a second letter was revealed.

" Solomon! There's more, look! It's a whole other letter!" The old man's daughter-in-law said as she finished separating the two.

"What?! Let me see that!" Solomon jerked the old yet new letter out of his late son's wife's hands. He quickly began to read it out aloud.

_"To whom who finds this."_

_"He's not dead, I know that now. I'm innocent, but yet even though they know it to, I'm still condemned to die."_

_"They froze me in time with the dark magic that the new gentle Pharaoh knows. I'm un-aging, but not immortal. I'm terrified. Yami.. he no longer loves me. He still thinks I killed Atem, he misunderstood the scene.. He.. was on time for once, and now he wishes me dead, and it shall be at 5:45 pm when the sun sets. "_

_"I have already been told I am to suffer. I will be tortured and force to watch the world fade as I am slowly killed, I assume. I'll be exicuted once the light of day has faded in front of millions to see. So before I die I'm leaving this behind. No this is not my last testimony or will. "_

Solomon's dark violet eyes meet Chiyo's ocean blue irises.

_"This is a warning."_

* * *

"Ms. Mayhew?" Yugi called out to the nurse at WRA who was in charge of the humans' health, as he peeked his head into the large nurse's office.

"Give me a second sweetie! Please have a seat Yugi and I'll be right with you." The young vampire answered in a singing like tone from the back of the office in the storage.

Yugi giggled lightly as he stepped into her office, but his giggles were soon silenced once he noticed the room was already set up for his yearly "Blood booster." The boy shivered in fear and closed the heavy wooden door with his foot. Yugi let his bag slip from his shoulders and fall to the floor, before he removed his uniform coat and allowed it to join his bag on the floor. Slowly while taking deep breaths, the small human took slow steps towards the hospital bed that laid waiting for its victim. Upon reaching the bed, Yugi carefully scrambled onto it, and waited for Nurse Mayhew to come out from her supply closet and start his impending doom.

"Sorry hun, I had to get your dosage." The vampire nurse said sweetly as she entered the room carrying a large card board box and a soft smile.

Yugi smiled at the nurse lightly but he shock with fear, as he awaited the details about this year's version of the T41-V7.

The nurse sighed as she easily tore the type off from the box she was holding. "Alright Yugi, I'm sorry but this year is going to be a little bit more painful than last time. Since you have gotten yourself claimed by Yami, a pureblood. You have to be given the T48-v6. It's the same vaccine, but stronger. Unlike T41-V7, T48 is made only for those who are serving the purebloods. It actually last longer too, so the good news is you won't have to have it for another three years!" The nurse said with a smile, and placed the box on the small table that was next to the medical bed. She then began to strap Yugi tightly to the bed with restraints.

Yugi nodded and looked away, knowing the restraints where there to protect him from hurting himself. "Uh huh."

Nurse Mayhew remained quiet as she placed padded mitts over Yugi's hands; which the boy pouted at, only to have the nurse pat his head lovingly. Looking into Yugi's Fearful tired purple eyes the nurse's smile faded into a serious line. "Are you ready? " Her voice asked politely. Yugi nodded lightly.

"I'm ready." He choked out, before the nurse put a soft cloth in his mouth to keep the boy from biting his tongue or lip.

In the blink of an eye, Mayhew had disappeared only to reappear with light blue scrubs on, a light blue hair net, purple gloves over her hands, and a face mask on. The female medical vampire was fully prepared for the procedure, so not a speck of blood would touch her flawless pale skin. Her green eyes looked over at the human with concern, noticing he was still looking away.

"Yugi please do not worry! I'll make this quick and then I'll get Yami to get you." The nurse said, but Yugi shock his head no. This puzzled the nurse.

"Do you not wish for Yami to retrieve you?" Yugi nodded.

"He's not here; he's gone away on business Ms. Mayhew." Yugi answered in a muffled tone, with a slight lisp.

The nurse made an 'oh' sound and rested a hand under her chin, letting her gaze study the ceiling tiles of the medical office. "That's right! The Pharaoh has fallen deathly ill again; Prince Yami is most likely going to go help his grandfather out for a while." The nurse said in sudden realization. The comment made the tri-colored spikey haired human raise and eye brow.

"Sick? Again?" His slightly high pitch voice asked in bewilderment.

Mayhew nodded and waved a hand as if she was dusting away the topic. "Yes, yes. Though let's save this for another time. We have a booster shot to receive, correct?"

Yugi breathed out a sigh, and nodded his head slightly annoyed at the fact his question was so easily brushed off. The nurse returned her serious posture, her sickled hands quickly opened the box pulling out the long think sharp syringe that was already prepared and filled with the concoction that made up the T48-v6 booster shot. Mayhew laid down the medical utensil on the sterile table, before her hands moved to pulled down the waist line of Yugi's pants slightly, and to hitch his dress shirt up; leaving the upper part of his pelvic _bone exposed. Using an alcohol wipe that was already placed on the bed side table, Ms. Mayhew gentle rubbed the area clean of bacteria that could be harmful to the small human, before disposing the wipe in a trash can located at her feet._

_The nurse that was at least twice Yami's age, gently placed a gloved hand on Yugi's hip; steading the targeted body part of the human's anatomy. Her other hand was fiddling with the important medical equipment, trying to get a good grasp of the utensil. Once pleased with the way the long needled syringe fit inside her palm, Nurse Mayhew slowly started to ease the needle down till it was barely touching Yugi's soft skin. Her green eyes flashed upwards to meet Yugi's amethyst ones, which gave her permission to continue, with a hint of bravery dancing in them._

_The female vampire drew in a quick breath, closing her eyes in as she relaxed. When Mayhew's irises were revealed once again, the once green pupils had cooled to an icy glowing blue. There was a reason why Abigail Mayhew was chosen to be the head nurse for human care for White Rose Academy; and it was for her special skill of x-ray vision. The female vampire had a remarkable power of being able to control her x-ray vision, although it was limited to a mere few hours, it was still useful skill when in the medical field._

_Slowly, centimeter by centimeter; began to dig its ways into the human's tender flesh. The nurse slowly rubbed her unoccupied thumb in slow soothing circles, as if it would distracting the human teen from the pain his nerves where sending to his brain. Yugi closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly, his fingers recoiled causing his nails to dig into the stiff medical bed, The small male curled his toes and hissed in protest, trying to find a way to end the pain that was in his lower portion._

_'D-Damn!' Yugi cursed in his mind, and tossed his head from side. He could feel a scream building up in his throat, as tears prickled at the corner of his closed eyes. His restrained limbs began to thrash against their restraints. The human boy's breathing became labored, gritting his teeth harshly together to keep from screaming._

_"Hang in there Yugi, we're almost penetrating the bone. Just a few more.." Mayhew's reassuring voice was cut off by a blood curdling scream of sheer pain. Her eyes flickered to Yugi's pained face as he screamed. Tears erupted from his tightly closed eyes, streaming down his flustered cheeks. His body was continually fighting against the straps keeping him in place; trying to break free and put an end to the torment. The needle was barely breeching the membrane of the pelvic bone in the young human's hip._

_'Someone please make it stop!' Yugi hissed in his mind completely forgetting about his and Yami's 'bond.' A loud growl echoed in his head._

_**'Yugi, I'm in a very important meeting this better be important or I swear I'll-'**_

_'Thanks to your dumbass I'm being tortured to death!' The human interrupted his older mythical version of himself._

_Yugi could still feel the anger that radiated off of Yami, even though it was through their mental connection and covered by intense pain._

**_'How am I the reason for you being torture to death? I'm not even there you fucking idiot! Now if you excuse me I have royal duties to attend to..'_**

_'You're the idiot! Do you ever listen to people? I'm in the process of receiving that stupid shot!' _ Yugi cried out in pain as Nurse Mayhew pushed slightly harder on the needle finally breaking into the bone's surface and started to penetrate the marrow.

**_'Wait what?' _** Yami's voice through the 'mind link' sounded confused and shocked; at the same time it was becoming muffled by the pain that was engulfing Yugi's body.

**_'Little human are you telling me you are receiving the 'Blood Booster' today?'_**

_'For the last fucking time; yes Yami!_' Yugi yelled at the pureblood across their bond, annoyed that the vampire seemed slightly excited at the end of his question.

Laughter broke out into Yugi's mind causing him to groan from aggravation; the pain from the shot however started to fade from his body, as did everything else.

**_'Yugi, you have no idea how much this information has brightened my damp mood and this irritating meeting. I'm looking forward towards my next meal time…with..you….'_**

The pureblood's voice faded as the connection between Yami and Yugi was broken; Yugi had passed out unknowingly.

* * *

It was warm.

This warmth was as if the season had suddenly become summer instead of the cool autumn that was influencing the weather back at White Rose Academy. A bright light was shining behind the human boy's eyelids. Hesitating, Yugi slowly opened his heavy eyelids, revealing his amethyst irises to the blinding light. The human winced and let out a low hiss before forcing himself to sit up from his hard make-shift bed.

Looking around at his surroundings, the seven tri-colored spiked haired boy instantly recognized the place.

It was the same setting of his previous dreams that had been haunting him, except the white room had yet to shatter. Yugi slowly stood to his feet, looking down at the murky waters that had the reflection of a calm summer's sky before a violent storm.

"That's strange.. There's no sky yet it's reflecting as if there is one."

_"The water is reflecting the events to come. Hello again, Little one." _Yugi's eyes looked up to meet the burning ruby irises of the Egyptian pureblooded vampire.

"Oh Hello, uh.."

_"Call me Pharaoh. Since you have not learned of my name as of yet." _That tan Yami look alike commanded the short male human.

Although his voice was full of pride, could see the slight pain of sadness in the other male's warm pools of ruby red.

"Pharaoh? That's a funny name. " Yugi let out a small giggle as a dash of pink hinted his round cheeks.

The man known as Pharaoh rolled his eyes and crossed his tan arms in front of his wounded chest.

_"Haha, very funny. I'm the pharaoh; King of vampires."_

Yugi's eyes widened. "K-King Shimon?!" His voice yelled out in shock.

The Pharaoh's face fell into disgust and disbelief before the palm of his right hand connected with his own fore head .The tan vampire groaned in annoyance.

_"Are you kidding? I am not that old, Shimon is at least pushing…ten? Maybe eleven thousand years. I am only a mere seven thousand, little scribe." _The pharaoh said plainly as he patted Yugi's head softly.

"S-Seven thousand? You're seven thousand years old!?"

The Egyptain blinked confused. _"Yes, is that a big deal?"_

"Yeah it is! It means your old as fucking dirt!"

A small pout formed on the Egyptian's face and he turned his back towards his smaller and paler version of himself.

_"That was rude. Did you lose your manners when you lost your memories Yugi?"_

"No! Wait, lost memories? What do you mean Pharaoh?" The human asked the ancient pureblood, confused.

The tan vampire had a look that was a cross between guilt and shock on his handsome face.

_"I let too much information out, Yami might become upset with me now. Tell me Yugi do you tell Yami about our meetings?"_

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "If you mean theses dreams; then no. Why do you ask?"

The Pharaoh shook his head and sighed._ "Just for my own reasons, Little one. Though I wish that you would have spoken to him about these things, you are his claimed one correct?"_

Yugi found himself walking towards the "Pharaoh", but stopped when he was only a few inches away.

"How?" Yugi's amethyst eyes watched the male in disbelief.

_"How what, little one?" _The pureblood vampire asked Yugi confused.

"How is it possible for you to know what I am, yet I have no earthly idea who you are!?" Yugi's voice rosé an octave from his utter confusion and shock, as he proposed his question.

The royal laughed lightly, his deep silky voice echoed around him and Yugi, causing the human glare at him with a deep red blush painted across his round cheeks. Two rough hands came to rest on Yugi's shoulders; warmth radiated from the tan appendages that kept the laughing vampire steady on his feet. Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the new feeling. The male hands were warm and he was a vampire; wasn't a vampire supposed to be cold as ice? Yami was when he touched Yugi.

_"Please pardon my laughter, young one; but you were just too adorable and cute for me to contain it. Anyways, to answer your question my mate told me. In other words, you could say Yami was gossiping to a dead cors-" _Tan version of Yami cut himself off, as he notice he was actually holding on to Yugi.

The vampire was speechless, he could actually hear the pounding of the human's heart, see the blood rushing in his veins, and smell his delicious sent; it was making him want the boy.

"Y-Yami is your boyfriend!? I thought that he was single, how come he's never- " Yugi was cut off when the Pharaoh hands cupped his face, his nails digging into his skin as the Egyptian curled his fingers.

The human winced, but remained perfectly still as the Pharaoh's left hand fell from his face and slid down his warm pale skin to rest it's palm and digits around the base of his throat. By now the pureblood's touch had grown to a deathly cold, making Yugi shiver slightly at the touch; but the Human forced himself to stop when he noticed how hauntingly dark the once bright ruby eyes had grown.

_"Your body is eerily close to mine, I don't like this; it's not safe."_

Yugi looked up at the Egyptian male pureblood. His pools of amethyst, was meet by the dark ruby irises of his "master's" mate. The intensity of the hunger in the elder's eyes had Yugi quivering in his shoes.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm close I'm standing right in front of you aren't I?"

The tri-colored spiky haired boy shook his head with closed eyes.

_"That's not what I meant, Little one. Outside of this dimension, in the mortal world; in __**your**__ world, our bodies are in the same room. I dislike it, because it could mean your doom. I can practically taste you, even though it has been millenniums since I have been given that luxury. It's not time for my slumber to end, or for me to rejoin you and Yami."_

The pharaoh's voice sounded so appealing to Yugi, even though it was caked with anger and some other unknown emotion Yugi couldn't capture right away. The human quickly shook his head and looked up with a slightly annoyed glare.

"You dislike it? What about me? I loathe it mister! I had to get a very painful shot today, and your mate Yami didn't show me the slightest sliver of concern when he felt it through our link! And now I'm not even sure where my body is, because of this stupid dream. "

Yugi lashed out taking his anger for Yami out on the pureblood before him. The shot human with tri-colored spikey hair huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his back towards the so called Pharaoh. It was only after Yugi had calmed himself down, when he realized what happened. His face slowly grew into a guilty expression, and Yugi let his arms drop to his side.

_"Sorry? I wasn't aware that you disliked being here. But even so, I must force you to wake; something you might hate me for."_

Yugi turned his head to look at the tan male, but as his head turned a pair of firm lips connected with his soft ones. The human's amethyst eyes widened; the Egyptian pureblood vampire's ruby eyes only an inch away from his own. The white room swirled around the male teen as he started to fad from his dream, his eyes fluttered closed and the warmth of the other's lips faded from his. Yugi swore he heard a chuckle come from in front of him, as the last of his mind faded out of the dream.

* * *

"AH!"

Yugi shot up from the soft bed that his body had been laying in. He rested one of his small hands on his chest, desperately trying to calm his racing heart and put an end to his loud panting. Sweat covered the boy's fore head and his bright amethyst eyes were wide with pure shock. That wasn't the normal dream he had about…_'What was his name again?'_ The human groaned and fell back against the plush arrangement of deep reds, gray, gold, and black pillows that covered the head board of the matrass foam bed he had been sleeping on.

This was ridiculous. Having a strange apparition haut his dreams for nearly a month, and that same apparition telling him he was 'sleeping' and would not 'wake up' 'return' to him and Yami; was just fucking insane. There was no way Yugi had been in a relationship with two vampires prior to his attendance to White Rose Academy. Let alone two _royal_ pure bloods. Although his grades were lacking in some spots, Yugi did have common sense; and there was no way he could have had relations with Yami or his mate! He was only sixteen and the vampires were thousands of years old! It was most likely his mind playing tricks on him while he received the stupid vaccination required for all humans on campus.

And speaking of said booster shot, Yugi's nervous system seemed that the passing thought was its queue to turn its pain 'switch' on to on. As the sharp pain in his hip began to appear making Yugi wince slightly, his amethyst colored eyes started to observe his surroundings. The room he was in was dark, but had a slight golden glow from its dimmed lights. It was just dim just enough to see the colors and outlining of the furniture in the room.

The thick comforter that covered Yugi was a deep crimson red, matching the surrounding walls off the bedroom. The bed frame itself was wood stained in a black dye with only an elegant carved head board, wrapping itself half way around the circle shaped bed. The crowning on the wall appeared to be golden, and other dark toned furniture littered the room, along with a flat screen television, a leather loveseat, and a messy desk. The room looked like it would be fit to serve as a king's domain. Though one little detail in the room caught the human's curious attention span; it was a dark wooden box that rested on a glass table just to the right of Yugi's soft perch.

_'What's that?'_

Ignoring the pain that his hip used to protest against his actions; Yugi climb out of the bed and shakily stood to his feet. He stopped moving his muscles to stare down at his body, now noticing that someone had removed him from his school uniform and had dressed his body in a pair of pajamas that he had just threw into the dryer this morning. Brushing the thought off to be dealt with later, Yugi started to inch forward to the dark box. As he started to approach it, the curious human could now make out what the box was; an old well aged coffin. Yugi's slowly dropped to his knee once he reached the eerie container.

What he thought was wood, happened to be a dried unknown substance that had been either spilt or poured of the coffin; which Yugi had only found after rubbing at the material only for it to give way and reveal a dull gold polish below with strange inscriptions. Curiosity began to play an all too familiar game with the little teen, as his hands moved to the lid and slowly his muscles retracted as he lifted the coffin's cap off. Instantly Yugi regretted it, as the smell of a rotting flesh smuggled its way into the human's nostrils.

His amethyst eyes darted downwards into the putrid smelling coffin.

They were greeted by two bright ruby red eyes staring back up at him, the same two irises that had been haunting his dreams.

* * *

**A/N:: **

Please don't kill me! I know it's crappy, and a little jumbled up, and extremely late...

But it's exam time!

After next week I will be free from school and have most of summer vacation to please your little minds!

Which means faster updates, longer chapters, more plot and character development, and more chapters!

Also by Sunday at the least, the new Prolog will be uploaded.

Okay now for a little preview of the next chapter... which will have no Yug in it. Sorry guys, but we get to know Yami a little better, the first enemy is revealed, and we get to learn more from Solomon and Chiyo. ^-^

**Ancient Arabic - The Ancient Egyptian language. I kinda bull shited it there guys ^-^;

And about Yugi's parents, I had my cousin come up with the names, since she is the one drawing the damn characters, I decided she should get some say so in the story.


	6. A master plan in the works

**_A/n: _** All three segments in this chapter take place on the same day as the 'Blood booster' was given to Yugi.

**_Warning: _**_This chapter contains langue not suitable for some._

* * *

**Chapter Five :**

**'A master plan in the works.' **

Bored.

That was the only word that could describe the whole week as Yami helped his " ill " grandfather with his work. Being pulled from his studies, just to be shipped to Egypt to the Royal palace and attending this tedious meeting, it was enough to drive the pureblood prince insane. Yami currently sat in the throne of the "Pharaoh" as a stand in for his grandfather who was playing sick. Anyone who had common sense knew that a vampire could never become ill, unless it was tainted blood; but that would pass with in a day or two times.

A sigh came forth from the bored male, as he leaned to his side, resting an elbow on an arm rest of the throne, so it could be used to prop up his head lazily. This so called important meeting that was taking place in front of him was nothing more than a silly game of life. Just trails after trails, demanding judgment of either innocent or guilty; or simple life in the dungeons, execution, or servitude. At least he only had to say one word, after he listened to a trail's case and then the useless bickering of the council.

Now he remembered why his..

_'No Sennen, stop think about that, or he'll appear and begin his perverted ways. And you do no need an erection in the middle of trails.' _The vampire prince reminded himself, only sighing after he done so and returning his gaze to the boring bickering between his future royal court members, before he let his crimson eyes flutter close.

There were six others, excluding his grandfather and himself that made up the eight membered royal court. Seto; the wielder of the millennium rod, and his older cousin. Ishizu; the wielder of the millennium necklace, and the royal healer. Bakura; the wielder of the millennium ring, also the royal executioner. Mahado; the wielder of the millennium key, also the best magician in the empire. Karim; the wielder of the millennium scales, as well as the head of the royal guard. And finally, Aknadin; the wielder of the millennium eye, also his great uncle's brother.

The royal court had been the same eight personals, for the past thousand years. It was only when _he_ 'died', that his grandfather ascended the throne; after Yami refused it and kept his title as prince. Being the prince was a huge headache, and not to mention a pain in the ass; but at least he didn't have to deal with these dumbasses every damn day, besides Bakura and Seto. He still had to put up with those two buffoons. Oh how grateful he was for his social-

"Our Prince?" A female voice spoke up loudly, bringing the tri-colored spikey haired royal out of his trance.

"Yes Ishizu?" Yami answered in a flat monotone voice, before he opened his eyes half way to gaze at the impatient members of the trail.

"M'lord, we are paitently awaiting your judgment of this man. He is a traitor o the empire, a vampire working for the hunters. What is your judgment on his soul?" She stated he question without even a hint of emotion to her voice, if Yami was used to her way of speaking he might have been concerned; he might had.

"Guilty." Was the only word Yami breathed out, as his eyes flashed to Bakura, who grinning from ear to ear, as if he was a child on Christmas morning.

"Very well, Bakura have fun, but make it quick we have others to judge." Seto spoke, as his icy blue eyes flickered over towards the albino noble.

"Heh heh, no promises priest." Said male snickered as he stepped forward.

Two guards came forth from two separate corners of the massive room that was the throne room, in what was the infamous royal palace of the vampire empire. The quickly grabbed hold of the condemned prisoner, as Bakura took slow steps towards his pray. The albino vampire was smirking evilly; it was so chaotic that it could even make the strongest of men cringe at the sight. The royal executioner held his right palm out and face up and all too soon, ashes from the air pulled towards the opened hand, and they quickly started to stir alive becoming firer embers and forming a whip that was all too familiar to the royal council.

Yami watched with an uninterested gaze. This execution would make the tenth one for Bakura, not to mention all the prisoners he got to torture down in the dungeons. The prince came to the conclusion, that he might be spoiling Bakura just a tad bit; _he_ would have been disappointed in his lover. There was aloud crack, followed by a scream of pain, thus bring the once again dazed prince back to the harshness of reality.

Blood and ash was flung into the air by the impact of the whip Bakura used. The instrument of torture was the same like the others Bakura used; hand crafted by the male's own blood, hands and magic abilities. The albino vampire's specialty in magic was the element of fire, one of the most dangerous yet useful powers out there in this messed up world. There was only three ways to truly kill a vampire, and two when it came to pure bloods; Dismemberment, burning alive, and a stake to the heart. Though purebloods, could continue to live after taking a blow to the heart even by a stake made to especially kill.

Two more cracks were released, only to be followed by Bakura's insane laughter of joy and shimmering crimson blood starting to splatter and create a slow moving stream from the betrayer. It was surely to stain the golden sand stoned floors of the palace. Cries of pain erupted from the captive prisoner, as the guards held him upright, while Bakura continued with the torturous whipping.

Yami's dark crimson eyes widened slightly more in interest as he notice the whip his executioner used catch fire, making the guards draw in a nervous breath. The prisoner closed his eyes, already expecting the horrible pain to be released onto his back as the albino reared back with his blazing whip. With inhuman strength, Bakura brought the fiery whip down onto his victim. The whip burned its way through the skin of the spy's back, causing blood to splatter everywhere and filling the air with the smell of blood, burning flesh, and screams of agony. The prisoner's body immediately caught on fire, and the only sound was screams of agony, as it bounced of the throne room's tall sound proof walls.

Yami's eyes widened more, not from pity or excitement; no this scene was too painfully familiar with _'that'_ day. He dug his nails into the golden throne, and clenched his mouth closed; desperate to not remember that day more than he had already.

_'Someone please make it stop!' _

_Yami nearly jumped at the sudden scream of pain, for a moment he thought he had developed mind reading powers; but the thought was Quickly brushed off when he remember the so called 'bond' between them. A low growl came from the male, both external and internal._

**_'Yugi, I'm in a very important meeting. This better be important or I swear I'll-'_**

_'Thanks to your dumbass I'm being tortured to death!' Yugi yelled through the link, cutting off Yami._

The vampire was grateful for the young human for distracting his thoughts. Perhaps if he didn't resemble the killer of the late Pharaoh, he would have been nicer to the boy. Still though, it angered the Prince having to be interrupted in midsentence.

_**'How am I the reason for you being torture to death? I'm not even there you fucking idiot! Now if you excuse me I have royal duties to attend to..'**_

_'You're the idiot! Do you ever listen to people? I'm in the process of receiving that stupid shot!' _

Yet again the human that served to be his main source of food, prevented the royal to finish speaking properly. It angered the pureblood to no end, but his anger was replaced when his mind processed what the human male had said.

_**'Wait what?'**_**** Yami asked Yugi, his voice nearly a growl, but the hint of confusion and shock masked it well.

_**'Little human are you telling me you are receiving the 'Blood Booster' today?' **_

_'For the last fucking time; yes Yami!_' The little human yelled through the link clearly annoyed, for some odd reason it made the prince smirk devilishly, and laughed both in his mind and outside it.

Resulting in six pairs of eyes to flash toward him. The vampire licked his lips, as his mouth started to water. He could only imagine how sweet, how intoxicating Yugi's blood would be once he bit into that slender pale neck of his. His human was already such an irresistible blood bank at his side. It took all of Yami's strength not to pounce from his chair and catch the next plane back to White Rose Academy. Yami was brought back to his sane self, after he heard the groan of aggravation that came from Yugi, but it only made his smirk grow.

_**'Yugi, you have no idea how much this information has brightened my damp mood and this irritating meeting. I'm looking forward towards my next meal time with you.'**_

_The pureblood was denied a response from the human, boy, as he felt Yugi's side of the bond fade out of commission. Though Yami wasn't mad like he normally would be, his blood lust and craving for the innocent humaniod version of himself was clouding his sane mind. This was unnormal for the vampire prince. _

_"Prince?" Mahado called out towards the Pharaoh's grandson, who was spacing off yet again; something must have been eating away at the royal's mind._

_"Prince Yami?" Ishizu also called out to try capture the young vampire's attention._

_"For the sake of Ra, will some on bring my idiot nephew back to reality? I have more important things to attend to attend to." _Aknadin growled, annoyed that the prince was not paying any attention to them.

**_"_**If it will calm your tits, then I will gladly take up the offer to wake up the pretty boy from his dream." Bakura answered Aknadin, annoyed by the complaining old man.

"Be careful Bakura" Seto warned the albino. "He looks pretty content, although I do agree it would be a nice luxury to knock some sense into that thick skull of his; it's bound for Yami to become very pissed off afterwards" The right hand man of the prince continued, before he chuckled quietly.

The albino vampire laughed halfheartedly. "As if that dumbass could even touch me!"

With that said, Bakura used his inhuman speed to literally fly up the golden steps that the royal throne was perched on top of. Now standing beside of the day dreaming and slightly drooling prince, Bakura slowly lifted one of his slender digits to his mouth, where he covered it in his saliva. Once he determined there was enough of his slobber on the finger he inserted it into the Prince's ear and started twisting it.

Muffled laughter and sighs echoed around the room, as the prince only let out a whine of discomfort, and his eyebrows narrowed together; causing the skin above his nose to wrinkle.

"Stop it Atem." The prince groaned and tried to escape the executioner's wet willy by sliding to his left.

The room fell into silence quickly after hearing the name of the late Pharaoh. No one dared to speak the name after he was placed in his coffin and hidden in a location only known by the current Pharaoh and the prince. Bakura however, growled and pulled his hand away from the pureblood's ear.

"Wake up you fucking idiot!" The albino yelled, before he punched the prince with half his strength; he did not need to scramble what little brains the heir to the throne had already.

A his came from the tri-colored spikey haired royal, as he cradled the spot where Bakura hit him with both of his hands and glared at the male with one crimson eye. "What the hell was that for Bakura?"

"You fucking went to sleep on us you dipstick, now get your head out of the clouds." The albino spat out as he left the throne side, to return for where he had come from.

-The tri-colored spikey haired royal let a small agitated hiss, as he leaned back against the throne and crossed his arms over his chest; clearly he was not in a good mood any more, for as his eyes fluttered closed once more.

"M'lord is something bothering you?" Mahado asked; his concern was present in his voice, not that he trying to hide it.

"No." Yami's slightly deep voice said sternly, leaving it's echo to haunt the councilmen (and woman) to be haunted as it bounced off the walls. Once it had diminished, Yami finally opened his crimson eyes, revealing to the nobles and guards within the room, that they were a bright blood red. Gasped filled the room, knowing exactly what the bright shade of crimson meant.

"Shall we call in the blood servants?" Karim suggested to the prince, only to wave away by a hand.

"No, I do not wish to drink from those impure sources of food. I only want claimed human's blood." A small smirked made its way onto the prince's face despite his foul mood. "He just received his "shot" moments ago, and I wish to drink from him…Now." The pureblood's voice said in a determined fashion, which made Seto Kaiba let out a low growl.

"Fine, but you better make this up to my Yami Sennen. Or I will beat your ass." The billionaire hissed as he pulled out his metallic blue Samsung Galaxy and touched the screen once, before holding the phone up to his ear. There were only a two rings of the phone, before it was picked up.

"Have my jet prepared in ten minutes. The Prince, Bakura, and I are returning back to the academy." Seto grumbled before he quickly hung up and once again pocketed the phone, back into his black slacks.

"Thank you Seto." Yami thanked his cousin before standing from his throne, and clearing his throat so he could speak once more.

"This meeting is over and the trail shall resume tomorrow, with the Pharaoh. You are all dismissed."

Once he finished his dismissal, the Prince of the vampires quickly vanished from the throne room to pack his things. The desire to feed from Yugi was more than he could handle; this was a feeling he hadn't felt for a very long time.

The pleasure of having such a sweet buffet at his waiting.

* * *

_'This is a warning'_

Chiyo repeated the words of what Solomon had just read, inside of her self- conscious. Anxiety crept its way into her body, but the ex-female hunter kept her cool.

"Well, what does it say? Out with it you old man!" She edged her late husband's father on. The anxiety was slowly starting to eat away her patience with the pause.

Solomon took a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled it out through his mouth. He coughed a few times to clear his throat, before he started to read the neat ancient scribbles on the letter again.

_" So, before I die I'm leaving this behind. No this is not my last testimony or will. This is a warning."_

_"The H.O, or Hunter organization; is not who they appear to be. No, not one single bit. They do not wish for the end of all of vampire kind, although many of them do. What many do not know, but I do; is that the Leader of the hunters the '__Co-Leaders__, are two blood crazed insane maniacs! A human and a vampire, working together for some cause I have yet to figure out."_

_"I have been frozen in time, for the past six centuries by a hell bent spell, all of my hope by now should be shatter along with my will to live, but it has not. I'm still alive..as of now, but I until I am dead and even after that, I will try to reason with that idiotic moron who is Prince. Ra, if Atem could see him now from his throne in hades, who would he say? Yami is so blinded by our lover's death, that he is willing to send me, his other partner, to my death! He's even letting the god forsaken Bakura do it, and take his time too! __That fucking demonic, bloodlust crazed, arrogant bastard!__ Does he not care for me? For Atem, who tried to protect me up until his last moments?"_

_"Ah, I'm ranting again; I tend to do that even in my writing, but anyways where was I? Those two menaces are responsible for the dearest Pharaoh's death. They were the ones who sent out the demonic assassin to the palace. They were the ones who gave the orders to kill the Pharaoh, Yami, and any other noble men they could find. They are the ones who seek after the millennium were the ones who gave the special ops, details about the castle. But I am the one who shoulders their punishment, their sin, and of course I am the one to die, so the vampire race may have peace."_

_" There is one thing that I'm sure of by now, person whom may be reading this. I know for sure Atem is not dead and that he is alive, I see him every night through our bond. He told me he liked to talk through my dream, so that Yami could not over hear and that we may touch. Tis' a spell that he casted on himself. In order to protect the millennium puzzle, and myself. Had he not done this, Atem, Yami, and I would be hanging from our ankles in the dungeons of the Hunter's headquarters."_

_"I wish this childish war would end. It's pointless to fight fire with fire, you will only get burn in the end…like I have."_

_"So there's only one thing I request to be said on my behalf. Please who ever this is; tell Yami and Atem Sennen that I Heba Y. Mutou will always and forever hold them close to my-"_

Solomon sighed and laid the nearly ruined piece of parchment on the kitchen table, before he took a seat in the nearest wooden chair. The old man reached for his pack of cigarettes on the table before pulling another addicting white stick out of the package. He used the black handheld lighter to lite the tobacco filled stick, before he placed it in his mouth and took a deep drew of the soothing intoxication, and let out a puff of smoke as he exhaled.

"There's no more writing after that. There's a blood stain covering the last word, which we can pretty much guess it." Solomon sighed and took another breath through the nasty habit.

Unlike his daughter in law, Solomon appeared calmed, suppressing his anguish. He himself knew very well the H.O was a sketchy organization; about its twisted ways and corrupt leadership. It had never really bothered him until now, when Heba's letter was like a slap to the face by reality. He could nearly throw a tantrum right now, yet he remained calm for the sake of his dignity and daughter in law. But Chiyo on the other hand, was just learning about the horrid ways the she was blind to while in the chaotic system.

"But why? He..He was their comrade! Why set up your own family?" The female picked up the letter to read its ancient scripture, the language of the Egyptians is what Kazuo had called it when he taught the female how to read, write, and speak it well. She let her tear filled eyes read over the letter, before clutching it to her chest. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders, as tears fell from her face.

"This world is corrupted, my child. People are blind to the dangers of war, and only wish to gain what they want. At any cost, even if it means a sacrifice of lives." Solomon's voice replied to the crying female as he huffed out his smoke.

A few sniffles came from the female. "Are still going to fight with those betrayers?"

"At the moment… I'm considering it. Only to gain information, and perhaps I can somehow along with others help end this war….in and with peace."

"Chiyo, lifted her head to smile sorrowful yet brightly at Solomon. "Kazuo would have wanted that; a safe world for our child to grow up in."

The females eye where soft and she clentched the warning from the infamous Mutou, a small smile fell onto her lips. And she looked up at Solomon, before extending a hand foward towards the old man, with her middle and index finger making a victory peace sign.

"I won. The kid wasn't the killer, he was just and innocent victim of love's cruel game." The blonde haired female with streaks of violet and black highlights running through her hair, said in victory.

Solomon chuckled lightly and smiled softly, before drawing another nicotine filled breath and blowing out a puff of smoke. "For once you happened to be right, but I still don't like that boy, there's something queer* about him that I do not like though." The old man admitted, but Chiyo waved her hand at his comment as if it was offending.

"Grandpa, stop being rude and insulting the dead. You're probably making him and the late Pharaoh turn and twist in their poor graves." Chiyo said sternly but with a playful hint in her tone.

The old gray haired hunter sighed and put out his cigarette in the ash tray on the table. "Fine, fine; but Chiyo I think you should send those two letters to Yugi and a picture of the author. But make copies of them first. His history class might get a kick out of this."

Yugi's mother laughed lightly and nodded to Solomon. "Sure, but why do you wish to give Yugi the letters?"

Solomon smirked, and looked at his daughter in law in the eye. "You'll see." The old male simple said and ruffled the short woman's hair before striding off towards his study, leaving the kitchen and a puzzled Chiyo behind.

* * *

"Duke?"

A female voice echoed throughout the halls of White rose Academy. The owner was walking quietly in the sunlit corridors, with her short shoulder length chocolate brown locks of hair, which had a redish tint to it when the sun's rays fell on it; swaying around her heart shaped face as she walked. Her ocean blue irises scanned the area around her desperately. The female knew she was not permitted to be in the school's main building during the hours of daylight. A low growl came from a nearby classroom, which caused the female to speed up her pace to a light run.

"Duke!" The teenaged woman called again, as she slid to a stop in front of the open door.

"What is it?" The voice of an annoyed male with solid black locks of hair pulled up into a ponytail, answered.

He looked up from the dead human female he had just raped, killed, and fed from; only to glare at his 'partner'. Her normally cheerful warm eyes had been frozen over as she glared with disappointment at the blood covered lightly tan gambler.

"Damn it Duke! You cannot keep killing off the new students. You'll blow our fucking cover, and then we'll have to deal with the head of H.O. You don't want that do you?" Tea growled lightly, before whacking her vampire partner on the back the head.

Duke hissed and dropped the dead body of the young girl he was holding before placing both of his hands on the spot where Tea had just gave him a nasty blow.

"What the hell was that for? She was fucking willing you moron! Damn, can you for just one day not be a naggy bitch?" The vampire snapped at his female co-worker trough gritted teeth.

"Well I wouldn't have to be, if you weren't such a dick." The female huffed and turned her back from the male with her arms crossed over her bosom.

"Cunt." Duke huffed as he pulled out a small packet of matches.

"Love you too, my little lapdog." Tea replied with a smirk on her pale tinted pink lips, masked by a clear coat of sparkling lip gloss.

A low grumble came from her partner, before he opened the window and tossed the dead corpse of his dinner out the window; followed by a lite match which would burn the body was it hit the ground.

_"Tea Gardner"_ and _"Duke Devlin"_, were students at W.R.A; or so the claimed to be. The two were actually a secret team sent by the head of the Hunter Organization, to A) Spy on the school, B) Find it's weak spot, and finally C) To make sure the 'Kitten' was captured by the 'Vulture'; three very easy task, that was already completed. Now the undercover team, were waiting for the 'go' so they could rid this corrupted institution from the world. Being the secretive students they were; the two used their cover names while in the learning faculty. Back at home and at headquarters, Tea and Duke were known as Anzu Mazaki and Ryuuji Otoji; the two most skilled teenaged duo out of the whole hunter organization.

They were strong in bond, even though the two bickered like an old couple. But they knew each other's skills by heart, and of course they were close like they were brother and sister. The two's real strength had been tested, when Otoji or 'Duke'; nearly lost his life against a vampire two years ago. It was a life changing for both of the hunters, but yet they managed to pull through and strengthen their bond in the process. Although Duke had become a leech, the Organization did not seem to mind. Seeing how there were already a few turned vampires in it ranks; but the main reason was their scientist, were working to create a reverse vampire serum. A vaccination that would stop or, reverse the effects of turning into a vampire, and kill the pure vampires.

"Shouldn't you be avoiding the sunlight, you idiot?" Tea asked the vampire hunter with a puzzling look.

Duke tsked at her question and gave her a stern glare with his emerald green eyes. "You already know the answer to that stupid question. I have an hour max. to get back to our dorm, so let's hurry."

The male stalked past his female co-worker and grabbed her wrist, before he started pulling her along towards the hallway.

Tea let out a sigh. "Okay, but you are lucky; you know Duke? Having the ability to change scents of nearly anything to cover up your tracks, it's a nifty gift really."

"Shut up Tea."

"Aww, but you love my praising you, my little gambler."

Duke growled lightly out of pleasure, not anger. The female was right he did love getting praised. Especially about his features, or traits; the male was a bit full of himself. The vampire lift a hand to pat the head of the female only a few inches short than himself, with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Yes, but every gambler needs a little Diva at his side." Duke smiled at his partner who blushed madly in response and turned her head away angrily.

"Stop hitting on me you pervert." Tea huffed, but only made her 'partner in crime' laugh aloud.

Tea heaved a sigh, letting her shoulders slack slightly and looked up at the ceiling. Duke looked down at his teammate and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still thinking about '_him?' _" The gambler asked with slight irritation in his semi-deep voice.

"Sorry, I just can't help but think that this is going to end up badly." Tea said with a slight hint of betrayal in her voice.

The female's statement caused Duke to let out a soft sigh, before he wrapped an arm around Tea's shoulders like it was an arm rest. "Listen real close little lady." The green-eyed male began.

"I know you worry about this Mutou kid, because he was a onetime fuc-"

"It wasn't a onetime thing Duke! We actually had a relationship!"

"Whatever." The male said as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting Tea lead the away to the stair well.

"As I was saying; just because this kid and you had a relationship that only lasted… what a week? Maybe two? But never mind that. What I'm getting at, is that you need to just let it go. You know we need that kid to flip and hopefully lash out at the prince; like his ancestor did so many years ago to the late Pharaoh." Duke finished with a heavy sigh.

"But Yugi isn't like Heb-" Tea's voice cut off by Duke claping his hand over her mouth; silencing her words.

"Do not speak his name Tea! At least not here, there could be someone close by; and you know how pissed off those blood sucking villains get from hearing that name." The vampire male hunter hissed out, before releasing his partner's mouth.

"But you know Yugi wouldn't harm a fly! Yeah, he's not as innocent as one may think. But we grew up together and trained together before his family pulled him out of the organization, after Chiyo redrew her status and left. Fuck even you know this Otogi!" Tea muttered her words in a hushed tone, and Duke looked straight ahead, his face serious and deprived of any emotion besides a slight hint of aggravation and hurt.

"Anzu, you know damn well that, that kid can kill a vampire easily. Don't tell me you have forgotten about what he did to Tristan back in middle school; the poor guys just got his scars healed! Besides, Yugi will only go 'dark' if something has happened that he either; A) is shocked about, B) extremely pissed, or C) so scared that he fucking pissed his pants. So I highly doubt we are going to hear about 'The Prince of Darkness' had got killed by his own slave, any time soon. And hell, just think about the bright side; we got rid of that nasty vermin who was bothering Yugi."

Tea looked up at Duke with an angry pout. "He was only after him because you paid the dumbass, and the fact he was driven by greed and bloodlust."

"My point." Duke said with a laugh, which earned him a hard stomp on the foot.

Duke hissed and picked up his leg so he could hold his injured foot, while Tea marched forward a few feet before turning around with a completely serious face. She held up a hand with her thumb tucked in and its four fingers spread out. The injured male looked up at his partner till ocean blue collided with emerald green.

"Four days. We have four days to prepare ourselves till Marik and Malik come." The short brown haired girl said sternly, and the dark haired male nodded.

"In four short days, the White Rose Academy, the life line of the 'contract' will fall to the hands of the H.O." Tea finished, with a few tears escaping from the tear ducts of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N :: **

And finished with both exams and chapter five!

Alrighty guys, I have some bad news; due to some personal real life issues, the develop ment of the fan-manga of BSP is on a break.

My cousin has finished the cover, and the first two pages of the story, but do to her idiotic thinking and ways, she broke her wrist. (( By jumping out of a willow tree, in her front yard.))

So it maybe a while till the pages are up and finished.

Anyways, I noticed I made a uh-oh in the previous chapter.

I got a mix up in my characters and made Heba, the wrong person But it's fixed now.

And now off to upload the edited Prolog!


End file.
